


Forever to be with me

by Whom_you_ask



Series: Bunny Peter and Wolf Tony stories/drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Bunny Hybrid Peter Parker, Choking, Claiming Bites, Coming Untouched, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Peter Parker, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is 15, Physical Abuse, Possessive Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Table Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wolf Hybrid Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whom_you_ask/pseuds/Whom_you_ask
Summary: A story in which Tony kidnaps Peter for his own private problems and uses him only for breeding. Also a daily fuck here and there
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bunny Peter and Wolf Tony stories/drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133165
Comments: 12
Kudos: 431





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea on a sticky note that my parents found out about, I think. It doesn't matter that much, so enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know, this is just the set up to the torture, rape, and everything else. You can wait till the next chapter is out.

I feel like I should take the subway home, but Aunt May and I need the money to pay rent this month. It would save us a few bucks and as she says, every cent counts. It still didn't help me at all to walk home. Aunt May will probably yell at me for coming home so late, but she would just be happy that I made it home safe. My bunny ears were anxiously turning to listen to the sounds around me. Though I just feel so out of it and I don't know why. 

Right now I'm currently walking home to Aunt May. Ned and MJ invited me to a college party that they found out about. For some reason, I can't remember much. I'm trying to recall what happened. Random people were there, and other people just thought that we were friends of friends. I went into that party bouncing all over the place. I just couldn't control myself. It feels pretty cool to be at a "big boy" party as my Aunt May calls it. She told me that I shouldn't be at these types of parties, but I felt a little rebellious today. I'm only fifteen and I need more excitement in life. 

There were a lot of people at that party I think. My brain feels fuzzy and I'm trying to figure out why. Maybe I had too much soda. Sugar does a number on bunnies from what I read. Though I don't remember drinking much soda. All I remember drinking was some water and that's it. 

I remember when I sat down to relax. MJ told me to take a chill pill. Some alphas were staring at the back of my head. Maybe farther down, but I don't know for sure. Being an omega is hard. At a young age in high school, I've seen so many seniors try to get into my pants. Also maybe an older adult once or twice. It's super hard when you're a bunny too. There aren't many available in the world because they're usually used for breeding purposes. The whole thing that bunnies produce a large number of pups or whatever you call your children. I'd be fine with calling them kids, but the correct term is pups. It's a stupid agreement in my opinion. 

Then the alphas range from wolves, bears, foxes, and lions. I've seen lions and wolves fight over an Omega before. It's not nice at all. From what I've read and seen in the world, bears don't usually attack much. They are protective and will give warning glares to the other alphas. Foxes are sly as hell though. I remember a senior that's a fox that had tried to persuade me into his home for what he called a "study night." Since he noticed that I'm smart and wanted help for an upcoming test. To be honest, I did almost fall for that until MJ reminded me about that is how alpha foxes mate with other omegas. They prey on the naive. 

This is a messed up world and there aren't strict enough laws for this type of stuff. My ears flopped down at thinking about all this stuff. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ned dancing with some random girl. She seems pretty. I think MJ went to use the restroom. This is the first actual party that I've been to with teenagers doing bad stuff and illegal things. I was still confused about what activities go on at those types of parties, but no one wants to tell me. I'll have to find out on my own.

A sudden spark of confidence had run through me at that moment and I jumped out of my seat. Then I had gone from room to room trying to find people. Also, I kind of wanted to meet more people. There aren't many people that I'm friends with because everyone I've tried to become friends with has wanted to become my mate. Ned and MJ are both betas, so they don't mind my company. Omegas don't want to be my friend either. They think that I'll get them hurt because I attract a lot of alphas. That idea usually hurts my feelings, but I push through it sometimes. My actual friends comfort me about it, but they wouldn't get what I feel. 

I remember wandering down a hallway and hearing a group of voices laughing. They sounded happy so I started bouncing towards them. My bunny ears were perked up in the excitement and my bob for a tail was aggressively going back and forth. I recognize at the time that my senses were clogged and I didn't smell the other alphas in the hallway. 

Then I recall getting pushed against a wall. My ears twitched in distress and my legs kicked into overdrive. I never got a look at the alpha's face. I kicked him away far enough to make a good break for it. I remember hearing the alpha growling behind me and I ran faster. The Adrenaline kicked in, and I ran outside to hide in a bush. I rubbed some mud on my scent gland just in case. Even if that might not do much, it made me feel a little safer.

When I figured the coast was clear, I crept slowly out of the bush. The front door is still open, so I casually walked through it. I went back to where I was sitting before and slumped in the chair. Then I remember the feeling of my bunny ears drooping down to the side of my face. My face found itself in my arms and I closed my eyes. The music was pounding in my ears and it's too loud. With all of the alphas, betas, and omegas out dancing, I don't think the alpha before would try and attack me again.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched. My instincts kicked in and I jumped out of my seat. The person that put their hand on my shoulder retracted their hand and had an expression that I didn't understand. When I smelled a nonthreatening scent on them, I cautiously sat back down. They gave me a smile that I returned with a wider grin.

Whoever they are, they seem nice. I'm always excited to make new friends!

"Hi!" I shouted too enthusiastically. 

The stranger replied with a grumbly hello and rubbed his facial hair. I could smell that they are an alpha wolf. Though, they seem pretty calm for an alpha wolf. This makes me want to befriend them even more. I wonder how this person even knew about this place. The stranger seems too old to be hanging out at parties. 

"What's your name?" I asked putting my chin on my palm. 

"My name isn't relevant, but you could call me alpha~," the stranger gave a wink at me. A blush had spread across my face. No one has used that line on me before and I remember feeling small. "In all seriousness, I'd like to get to know you better, I'm an alpha male if you're wondering and I can dig that you're looking for friends." 

"My name is Peter Parker!" I felt my tail-flick violently with exhilaration.

The stranger's eyes became more serious and in thought for a moment. I nodded in awe and scooted closer. He offered to get me a drink and I asked for a glass of water. I said please and thank you just like I remember being taught. He got up to go get it and his tail swished from side to side. I jumped up and down in my seat. It's nice to make new friends. A bubbly feeling resonates in your stomach. 

Soon enough he came back with a beer for himself and a glass of water for me. I briefly asked how old he was and took a big gulp of water. He said that it didn't matter to him and he didn't want to remind himself of his age. I respected that and told him that I'm fifteen. His eyes flashed with something for a second and went back to normal. 

The rest of it is a blur, but what I can remember is getting tired and passing out for a while. Then I wake up getting carried out of the party and the stranger isn't anywhere to be seen. I wanted to say goodbye and sorry for falling asleep. MJ and Ned were carrying me out and were yelling at me for something. I don't recall what, but I snapped back at them. Then I saw them leave without me. I cocked my head to the side for a second. I guess I was walking home. 

Then here we are.

The walk home feels like it's going on forever. I'm pretty sure that I took a wrong turn more than once and now I'm a bunny omega that's out late at night. No one is out on the streets, so that's a good thing, right? That means that no one is going to kidnap me. Hopefully. I continue staggering through the city on the sidewalk. The fuzziness in my brain is getting worse and I feel like passing out. 

All of the energy in my body feels drained. That's saying something for a bunny like me who is hyper 24/7. Now the fuzziness has turned into a banging headache. I start to whimper and wish that I could've just taken the subway. My bunny ears droop and my steps slow down. I thought I heard some shifting of movement, but I think my mind is playing tricks on me. It takes almost all of my energy to put one foot in front of the other. There is a ringing in my ear and it won't go away. I start winning and stomping my foot just to see if the ringing will stop. It didn't work, and I feel more miserable.

It'll be fine if I just take a rest, right? I'll go sit down on the wall of a building along the sidewalk. I'm just going to be closing my eyes for a few seconds and gain some energy back in my legs. Then after that, I'll be right back on my feet to get home to Aunt May. Once I clear my head and find where I am in the city. It's probably way past my bedtime and my friends are already home I bet.

I close my eyes for a few seconds and open them again. The street lights are too bright. I rub my eyes and it still bothers me for some reason. I close my eyes again and let my head fall back. A little rest wouldn't hurt. I lay down on the stone surface of the sidewalk and use my hands as a pillow. My body shivers a bit as I drift into sleep. 

~~~

Going to that party was just a pity place for me to take the edge off. Everyone at the office was asking me when I'm going to continue with the family tree to help run the business. I'm 48 years old and I still haven't settled down with an omega. My family tree down there doesn't have much time left. That means I need to breed an omega for pups soon. They need to carry on the Stark legacy for this mafia company. 

My family has been known for being the leader of this mafia group. We are known to be amazing at all that is associated with the mafia. The guns, tracking, disguises, information, and getting what we want. Sneaking in anything that we can to clients for intel. 

The reason that my fellow mafia members are alerting me of settling down is that a lot of Stark family members die. Usually to gunfights that aren't fair one bit. Four men to one? I could barely do that. Another good thing about the family tree is that we're lucky enough to get a plentiful amount of alpha children. 

I had sent out to get away from what I'll have to later this month. The practice that I fear the most out of everything I've come across. Taking the responsibility of finding and mating with an omega. Don't get me wrong, I love sex as much as the next person. It's just that I'm not ready to be nice to anyone. 

That's when I got a perfect idea. Who says that I need to willingly have a mate? I could kidnap a fertile omega and use them for my gain of pups! It's diabolical! 

I got that idea when I sat down for drinks at the party that mafia member told me about. They saw that I was busy and frustrated. I need to give that guy a raise because I felt high as a kite. That's when I met the most beautiful and sexy omega I've ever seen. A little omega that's fifteen years old. A little bunny omega that's fertile. A little bunny omega whose name is Peter Parker. I have to have struck the gold mine with this cute creature. Oh bunnies, the young ones are so naive. They trust anyone about anything. I could smell that he's been in heat before. That makes it so much better too. Looking at him put naughty ideas in my head. 

Ideas like Peter screaming at the top of his lungs for me to stop. Then maybe he'd choke on my cock while I face fuck him furiously. He'd be on his hands and knees while I fuck him with all my might. I bet that his stamina wouldn't be enough for what's in store for him. Then I'd continue fucking his passed out body for the fun of it. Oh, he'd look so lewd and hot with his tummy all filled up with my knot. Then his tummy would be filled with our unborn pups. I could possibly get the chance to fuck more into his abused, wet hole. The more and more I think about it, the more I feel my erection growing. That's something that would be hard to explain to anyone who saw. 

Now I need this omega all to myself, so I decided to hatch a plan. I started some small talk and a flirtatious attitude. He didn't seem to care that I'm way older than him. Then I went to grab him a glass of water. Trying to be discreet, I drugged the water and brought it to him. I watched intently as he drank the entire thing. This just leaves us to wait for what comes next. 

Soon enough I see him start to walk home. I stay in the shadows like I'm stalking my prey. I've used the drug before. It should be a while before he passes out. I watch him lay down on the sidewalk. He seems to be asleep. The rise and fall of his chest send feelings to my groin. All of this little baby boy for me. All of this baby boy is for me to use. Thank god it's really dark out. I zap the street lights with an invention I made a while ago. Then I take out a needle and inject it into Peter. It's just an extra precaution. You know, just in case he wakes up and starts kicking and screaming if he wakes up earlier than expected.

I hauled him onto my shoulder and started running as fast as I could. I have multiple houses around this city, but there is a certain house in the rural neighborhood outside of the city. It's perfect to keep my little bunny. There are only a few houses in that part of the city. If I remember correctly, there are only summer homes. It's not even summer.

The cool air clings to me as I run in the shadows to get to one of my houses. I play with Peter's bunny tail on the way. It's just too soft to not touch. 

Once I see the house in sight, I pull out my phone to command FRIDAY to open the door for me. That's when it hits me. Where am I going to leave Peter? He can hop right out of this house without me knowing. He's going to wake up sooner or later. Peter seems like a smart kid. Maybe I'll keep him in the torture room, but make it more liveable. 

There will be a few pillows and a blanket. Then I'll leave some water bottles so that I wouldn't have to bring him anything while I work. Also some snacks like granola bars for him to munch on. He needs some fruit too. I'll leave him an apple to eat as well. If he's a bad boy, I'll put him in the cage and leave him there with nothing. He needs to learn. He's going to learn one way or another.

I speed walk up the steps of the house and unlock the door. FRIDAY greets me and I grunt in acknowledgment. I hear FRIDAY shut the door automatically. I rush all the way to the torture room and kick the door open. Inside is nothing other than a chair and a tv. The walls are painted black. There's one lightbulb in the room. 

I drop Peter down onto the floor. He lands with a thud and I chuckle lowly. His body is still unconscious. My hands dug bruises into the side of his waist. My instinct told me to mark him right now, but I need to plan ahead for what I need to do to make this go off without a hitch. First things first are that I need to get a blanket and three pillows. Why three pillows exactly? It just seems like a regular number. Then I need to get a dog cage. I think I have a spare one lying around somewhere.

Peter is still sleeping peacefully in the middle of the floor. I give him a kiss in his mess of curls and head off to find what I'm looking for. 

A little later I bring a dog cage in one hand and the blanket and pillows in the other. I put the dog cage in the corner. He could sleep in the dog cage and wake up shaking from the unusual setting. Then I could get off with the scarred face he's going to make. I know he'll start begging and crying. Then he would give up and curl into a miserable ball. The thought alone tells me that I'm never going to regret kidnapping him. He'll just be a useless breeding whore to use and manipulate. A sexy and cute whore that I get to fuck all I want. 

The pillows and blanket are set up on the other side of the room. Peter starts moving in his sleep, so I use my alpha voice to calm him down. He stops squirming around and goes back to breathing soundly. I carefully pick him up and walk over to set him down on the pillows. He curls onto the pillows and smiles in his sleep. I found it so cute and I couldn't wait to wipe it right off his face later on. 

I watch him for a bit before I go to grab the water and food necessities. Two bottles of water, some snack bars, and an apple. That'll get him through the next day while I go make some shifts in my work schedule tomorrow. Then the day after tomorrow, he's all mine to torture and fuck. It's the one thing I get to look forward to now. 

I walk out of the room and triple checked that I locked the door. Then I added an emergency setting to FRIDAY to alert me no matter what I'm doing if anyone leaves that room other than me. I remind her to set a mass message tomorrow of what I've accomplished. The Stark legacy shall live on. 

For the first time in my life, I think I'm going to have fun with a fifteen-year-old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little bunny boy gets what's coming to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No longer a virgin, are you, Peter?

Everything feels weird and I don't know what to make of it. I'm still awake but my eyes won't open. My body feels too tired and drained. I shift in whatever I'm laying in and my arms hurt. My back also hurts a lot. The type of pain when you wake up in an awkward position.

My eyes start to open slowly. The first thing I realize is that I have a mild headache. I try to sit up, but I'm knocked back by the headache worsening. A meek whimper escapes my lips as my body is spread out on the things I'm laying on. That reminds me, what am I laying on? I shift to where I'm on my knees.

I'm currently laying on some pillows. They feel fluffier and more comfortable than the ones I have at Aunt May's. Soon enough my knees started to hurt. I sat crisscrossed on my tail. A blanket sat underneath the pillows. This doesn't look feel like my home. It's not like I remember much about going home. All I remember is closing my eyes for a second on the sidewalk.

I curled myself into a ball. When I looked around there was only a light source hanging from the ceiling. The walls were made of some type of stone or they just appeared that way. My heightened senses smelled a faint trace of blood. That didn't even scare me the most. What scared me was the single chair in the room. Then in front of it were water bottles and some food.

Tears started forming in my eyes as I realized that I'm not home. I want Aunt May to hug me and kiss me good morning. I want to talk to Ned and MJ and hear about how their sleep was at school. I want to wake up to a hearty breakfast that Aunt May tries her best to make. Even though we don't have much, I love how she always makes toast and butter with sincerity. The tears finally give way and start falling down my cheeks. I start to rock back and forth to calm myself down. Aunt May would do that when I would cry about my parents.

The thought crosses that no one knows where I am. That no one is going to be able to find me. It's not like anyone would even care about me. I'm just a young bunny omega. Anybody would just think I'm in someone's bed, being used as bunnies are. Maybe Aunt May would file a missing son case for me, but she has too much time on her hands. MJ and Ned would think I'm sick or something.

I start to hack sobs and my whole body starts to shake. I wrap the blanket around my body to see if that helps me at all. It doesn't. My body falls onto the pillows and I start to cry myself to sleep. My cheek is wet with tears also with my pillow.

When I wake up again, my bunny ears are pointing straight up, but one of them has flopped down. I'm somewhat sitting up and I don't know how long it's been. I don't even remember what time it was when I woke up for the first time. Judging from the coldness of the basement, I'm thinking late at night. Past 9:00 PM for sure I'm guessing.

My stomach growled in need of food. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I yawned. A tiny pain was in the back of my throat and it needed to be quenched. I shakily got up on my feet and walked over to the water and food. My bunny tail twitches as I moved.

There wasn't much except for three granola bars and an apple. I delicately took the apple, then I grabbed a bottle of water and poured some onto it. Aunt May would always tell me to wash my fruits and veggies. Thinking about her started to make me tear up a bit, but I sucked it up. Oh, who am I kidding? I let some tears fall down my cheeks as I eagerly bit into the apple. It tasted good, but the relief of food was short-lived. Then I ate two granola bars and drank half of my water.

If I'm planning this out correctly, it's about midnight and that means people are usually sleeping. If I'm quiet enough, I could hopefully break down the door. The word hope is something I could use right now because I'm unsure about this. The energy hasn't gotten to me yet, and my legs are still wobbly. All of my strength is in my legs. My arms are nimble and week.

Instead of trying anything, I just went back to my makeshift bed. There's nothing to do but sleep. It's not like I'm not tired. For some reason, I'm really tired. At least my headache went away. Fear and sadness then replaced my sleepiness. The thoughts came back on what's to come.

How long am I going to be staying down here? What's the purpose of me being here? Why must this happen to me? I start to sniffle and I curl in on myself. I shouldn't have gone to the party. It was a big boy party after all. It wasn't a place for someone like me. Then I realized how stupid it was for me to walk the streets alone as a bunny. So many alphas prey on bunnies. That's why you don't see many outside. They are either inside caring for their kids, or they are hidden in a warehouse for alphas to buy and use.

That's probably what happened to me. I'm going to be used for things I don't know. I never really thought about kids having kids before. I'm still trying to figure things out about the whole sex thing and breeding. Every time MJ or Ned tried to inform me about it, they were always talking about knotting. Though, I never got what knotting was. They did tell me that I should wait before it happens.

I've only been through a few heats, and they've all been at my house. Aunt May would smell if I was getting close. She would then bring my classwork and homework from school to me to do. She never wanted me out a few days before my heat started. I now see why. What else scares me is that I don't want a stranger to see me in heat. Or worse, an alpha would see me. Then it leads to what MJ and Ned were talking about with breeding and knotting.

Another thing that I should address is that I'm not on birth control. Aunt May didn't get it for me because I've only experienced three heats before. All of those times she would protect me. I'd be her baby bunny boy as she calls me. I wish to go back to her and the outside world so much. That's not going to happen though.

I move my pillows and blanket to the corner of the room. It made me feel a bit safer in the corner. I think it's because I'm making myself smaller and more comfortable. I put up the pillows in the corner of the room and set them up from left to right. Then I wrap the blanket around my tiny body and snuggle into the pillows.

I hope when I wake up, it's all just a dream. That this is a nightmare I keep on waking up to. When I wake up again, I'm going to be tucked into my bed with the smell of Aunt May's scent hanging off in the other room. Her scent always calms me down when I'm sad or angry.

~~~

It's been a day and everyone celebrated me finding an omega. Walking down the hall people pulled me to the side to say congratulations. I politely smiled and continued walking. Some people were a bit jealous, and it brings a smile to my face to see people pissed off because of me.

Now I'm on my way home to see how my little omega is doing. FRIDAY alerted me to say that Peter had woken up a few times. That's good I guess. The ride home felt longer than anticipated. My foot tapped up down while my other one hesitated to slam the gas pedal. My tail pounded against my car seat in excitement and anticipation. My wolf ears strained to pick up every sound.

Finally, I pull up to the neighborhood. It's early in the morning, so it's a little dark outside. The cool morning breeze hit me when I stepped out of my car. I had a bag of sex toys, food, and I brought some more torture devices. This should be fun.

I unlock the door quietly. Peter could be up and I don't want to risk it. I know how attentive bunnies are. They always run away when a stranger is behind and following them. I've seen my mafia members try it before. We sometimes have lessons on how to deal with bunny omegas in the world. All you have to do is not look suspicious and make light banter. Of course, foxes are always the best at it.

I take a quick sniff of the place. A stale trace of blood hangs down where Peter is. Not much of this place is covered in my scent. Peter can help me change that soon. Oh, I can't wait to fuck him everywhere in this house. Against the wall, on a chair, over a table, outside in the patch of grass, in the shower, and everywhere else in this house. He'll be begging for me to stop by the end of it. It would be so adorable if he'd pass out. That'd make my day.

Before going down to the torture room, I put the food in the somehow working fridge. Then I grabbed the other items and placed them on the side of the stairs. They'll be used another time. For now, Peter has to learn to obey and listen. My footsteps stomp at the same motion my tail swishes back and forth. I prepare myself for a kick before I open the door. I take a quick whiff of the room and Peter is awake.

I opened the door and stood still. Look intimidating, I told my clients and employees. It's a good way to get people to do your bidding.

"Hello there, little thing," I slowly closed the door and pulled out a fake smile. The brightness of the outside light slowly drifting into nothing. "How are you doing, pet?" Peter sat curled up in his mess of pillows and a blanket. His body shaking viciously underneath the covers. I heard the cutest whimpers in that mess.

"You-You're t-that g-guy f-f-from t-t-t-the p-pArty," his voice cracked and stuttered throughout the sentence. He's trying so hard not to cry, but tears gradually fell down his cheeks.

"Indeed I am, my little bunny," I growled and stalked toward him. He tried to back up into the corner, but he was already too far into it. Peter tried to get onto his legs and run away from me, but I pounced on him before he could. I growled and dug my nails into his hips. He stopped squirming and all that could be heard were intense breathing patterns.

“I don’t know wh-who you are, and-and what your-your name is!” His attempt at sentences became more frustrating. 

“Name’s Tony Stark, and I can kill you in a heartbeat if you misbehave,” My eyes went dark as I stared into his. He started crying again and went to wipe his pathetic tears.

"You turn me on so much when you cry," I pulled him into my lap and held him down with my grip. It's in his biology to be so submissive. No wonder he didn't dare to protest against my hold on him. It’s that or he’s scared of me. Either one would be a great turn on. 

"I can't wait to mark you in every single way possible," I started stripping his shirt off. Peter leaned back to get away from me.

"S-Stop!" he put his hand on my chest and had tears in his eyes. The demanding alpha in me took over. My eyes showed a deadly glance. Peter then immediately let out a string of sorries. I grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall. Possibly hard enough to have broken a bone. A cry in pain came from Peter as his face cheek hit the wall. His bunny ears were drooping and I was memorized by the fluffiness of his tail.

Oh my god, his body is perfect up close. His ass is tiny and wreckable. I could hold it in one hand. He's skinny and has the cutest British accent. Then his face is showing that innocent look that all omegas have until they have their first heat. The thing is that this omega has been in a heat before. Peter let out pleading whimpers and unintelligible pleas, but I wasn't paying attention to them.

"You're going to learn to take what I give you, understand?" I grind my hard-on against his ass. "You are going to behave and call me Alpha or Mr. Stark." Peter cried out and tried to move away from me. I dug my claws deeper into his hips and put him in his place. He stopped and continued to whimper.

"Tell me, pet, **do you understand**?" I used my alpha voice against his ear. One of my hands slowly trailed down to unhook his pants. The sound of a zipper was heard. Then the pants fell past Peter's knees.

"Y-Yes, I do," Peter started to sob violently. Then his whole body started to shake.

"Yes, what, Peter?" I pulled down his boxer briefs. Peter started panicking but didn’t even dare to protest against my doings. "Yes, **Alpha**!" Peter started to sob again and wiggled his ass. He cried harder as I smelled his scent grow a little aroused. Then I noticed his biology started to take over. Droplets of his tears ran down the wall as I pressed his face into it. A satisfied smile stayed glued to my face as I groped his ass.

His body flinched at the action. Holy fucking shit. His ass feels as smooth as ice. I can grab the entire thing with one hand. A laugh emits from my mouth as I start to play with his cheeks. His tail moves frantically up and down. 

I grab his tail in my hand and start playing with it. It’s so soft and fluffy. The tail is brown and white and in the shape of a cotton ball. It’s adorable how it fluffs up and down when you touch it. Then my fingers drift down to his butt crack. I’m going to use my toys now. 

~~~

I want to go home so badly. Of course, it turned into this. Why would the kidnapping of a bunny omega like me not turn into a sex thing? That’s where they always lead to. It pains me to know that I can’t control what I feel when I’m with an alpha. Only when if it’s how horny I feel around them.

It made me cry internally that a wolf alpha had me against a wall, and that he is currently playing with my butt. What else made it worse was that the room felt like it was getting hotter. Somehow my body got turned on by this, and I hate it! I don’t want this random alpha wolf named Tony to be all over me. 

Then I felt him glide his fingers down to the inside of my cheeks. A jump left me as he tested the waters. A string of petrified whimpers left me as he continued to rub his fingers a little inside of my butt crack. 

“Stay right here or you’re not going to like what alpha gives you, okay, pet? Tony dug his nails into my shoulder. I hesitantly turned around, lowered my head, and nodded.

“Yes, Alpha,” I barely whispered. “Pets don’t mumble and whisper things,” Tony growled into my ear and slapped my butt.

“Yes, Alpha!” I shouted to him in a high pitch voice. 

“A little quieter, but we’ll work on overcoming your limitations,” Tony manhandled my head back to dig into the wall, and started to walk off. “Remember, don’t move.”

My body continued to shake as I worried to flex my fingers against the wall. Everything kept telling me to wiggle my toes and fingers, to flex a leg up, but I didn’t do it in fear of what is going to happen. 

Tony seems like the type of person who wouldn’t back down on their word. Whatever is coming isn’t going to be worse than if I move. The thing is that what would be worse if I disobeyed him? Another thing is what is he preparing behind the door? A pitiful whine and whimper escape my throat again. I have never been more scared than this in my entire life. Though, there is a chance that I could escape. If I ran out the door quickly enough, I could get either go out of the backyard or the front yard. Then I could run fast enough to find the city and call the police.

As quietly as I could, I tiptoed to the door. Not a breath of oxygen came out of my mouth. I held it in just for safekeeping. My heart beating out of my chest as I slowly turned the knob of the door. Just to be safe, I opened the door at a fast pace, so that it wouldn't creak and alert Tony. I don't hear Tony nearby, so it must be safe. I finally let out a breath of relief and tiptoed to the front door. My tail twitched violently with nervousness and my bunny ears stayed on high alert. I looked around the place as I walked and I found the front door in all of its glory. 

I silently let out a thankful prayer to whatever god there is. I started to run towards the door. Then I slipped and fell onto the wooden floor. A loud thud was heard, and I groaned in pain. My body went face first. I hit my forehead and I think there's a decent-sized bruise forming. Then my knees hit the ground. It feels like if I've hit my funny bone, but it's in my knees. I couldn't get up in time before I heard a voice behind me.

"Going somewhere? a deep, commanding voice was heard behind me. My breath stopped for a moment. I stopped moving in an attempt to follow his instructions from earlier. "Oh, you thought you could be so smart and escape from me?" Tony chuckled darkly.

That's when I heard growling and snarling behind me. I got on my hands and knees to pick myself up fast in time. Then I felt a force onto my back. Tony pounced on my back and now I'm pinned down. His lower area is pressing against my butt. Then his stomach is pressing on my back to keep me grounded. I felt his hands slowly slide to my wrists. He grabbed them tightly, and I flinched. I couldn't even see him. Then he moved on of his hands to push the side of my face into the ground. My breathing picked up and I started to hyperventilate. It didn't help that he started to pet my hair lightly to try and calm me down because it didn't.

"You just had to be a bad boy, didn't you?" Tony gripped my head harder at the words "bad boy." Another whimper emitted from my throat. He groaned at that. 

"Bad boys get punished, don't they?" Tony growled and bit my earlobe. 

"I'm sorry! Please! I'm r-really sorry! Please, don't, I don't want to be p-punished," I cried and started sobbing.

"Such a shame because I wanted to reward you for being a good boy and give you something sweet to eat," Tony pat my head in a soothing motion. I let out a string of apologizes and pleads, but they slowly got more inaudible. "But how is my pet going to learn unless he faces the consequences of his actions?" he started grinding against my butt. I could feel something poking at it. It feels really big and I'm scared. "And I know the perfect punishment for boys who can't stay still." Those words made me frantically try to move away from him. It was no use. He's built like a tank. I'm as much of a twig as anyone can see. 

Tony groped my hips and manhandled me toward the couch. My body shook like a washing machine as I clung to Tony's shirt. I closed my eyes to hope that it'll all be fine. He chuckled darkly and sat us both down. I'm sitting in his lap. Tony turned me around and grabbed my thighs for something. The sound of a zipper being pulled down made my ears shoot up. My breathing got ragged while tears rolled down my face again. Then I felt a slap make contact with my cheek. I felt my ears ring, and I tried hard to not continue crying my eyes out. I looked down and saw Tony's pants at his feet. The sound of something wet being pulled out made me flinch. Then I saw his boxers roll down his legs. It all started to click together and I started to scream. 

"No!" I struggled out of his grip. "I don't want this!" It felt like there were no more tears in my eyes anymore. My cheeks were stained with tear streaks. Mr. Stark's arm wrapped around my stomach and pulled me into him. A breathless wheeze escaped me from the pressure he put on me. He then used his other hand to remove my undergarments. I tried to get my hands out, but he grabbed both of them and tied them with his tie. It felt like he was cutting off my blood circulation to my hands with it.

"You're going to sit on my cock and not move, understand, pet?" Mr.Stark forcefully grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I choked on my spit and nodded a no. I could feel his cocky grin burning into the back of my head. He rubbed his cock against my bare butt crack. I let out a whimper and rolled my shoulders to get my tied hands comfortable.

"Does my little pet not know what's going to happen?" Tony mocked me. It felt humiliating for him to do this. It made me so mad that he had this power over me and he could do whatever he wants. I hate it so much. "S-Shut up!" I sobbed out loud. I realized that I said that out loud. I started to bite my lip in fear of what Tony would do next. "Oh that's another punishment added to the list, or we could add it to this one right here," Tony spread my butt cheeks and rubbed them with his rough hands. 

"No lube prep," is all he said before he slammed into me. An ear-shattering scream echoed through the house as I hiccuped with sobs. It hurts so much. It feels like I'm being split in two. The pain isn't going away either. It's staying there and Tony is slamming into me all the way. He didn't let me move my body to get away from it. His grip on me was too much and I couldn't handle it. 

"Oh baby, I'm going to fuck you till you're being ripped open by my cock," Tony bounced my body up and down while he pounded into my hole. MJ and Ned said that my first experience should be with someone I love and care about. Never in my life would I expect it to be ruined by a kidnapper. I tried to hit him with my shoulders to get him to stop for a second and try to move away. That didn't work either. Tony continued to go harder and faster. 

The lack of food and water drained my stamina earlier. Then Tony flinging my body up and down with his thrusts added to that. It felt like I was going to pass out right then and there. I let out loud cries and pleads to Tony, but it felt like they went through one ear and out the other. Each thrust Tony did he moaned. He kept on pushing deeper into me. It felt like it wouldn't stop. Then his thing felt so big inside of me. I keep on choking whenever his thrusts met with the ones he's made me do. I tried to push it out by clenching my muscles and pushing outward. Tony didn't take it that way. 

"So hungry for my cock too?" he chuckled again. "You're lucky I'm only halfway in and I'm hitting your prostate already." 

I'm sorry, what? I didn't know the sparks of pleasure were being caused by that. I hate my body for finding pleasure in his abuse on my prostate. Also, there's no way that he's only halfway in. If that is true, I don't think my body can take anymore. The pain still hasn't gone away and it burns my insides. He kept on knocking the air from my lungs. My body can't take this. It's all too much and I can see my vision blurring. "Oh baby, I'm going to knot you soon," Tony moaned. "I'm going to unleash my seed into your womb, baby." His grip became less constricted, but I didn't have enough energy to move away. "You're going to be full of my pups soon." A warm pool started in my stomach and I got scared. It felt really good for some reason. It trailed down from my stomach to my dick. 

"That's all you are, Peter, just a cum dump to breed with," Tony said that and the pool released. A loud, erotic moan escaped my lips and I whimpered in confusion. 

Then Tony let out a sigh of relief and stopped his thrusts. My body fell against his chest and I let out ragged breaths. Something started to grow inside of me. My fear picked up and I tried to get off of it. Tony growled and I whimpered in pain. It hurt to move around, so I just let it happen. Is this what knotting is? I let out a needy whimper. Everything hurts. It hurts even worse when there's something getting bigger by the second. I put a hand on my stomach. My stomach started to inflate and I cried out. I felt too full. When I pressed a finger to my stomach, I could feel the tip of Tony's cock in my stomach. Tony grunted and pushed me up one last time. Then I felt something warm and liquid release into me.

Just when I thought my stomach couldn't get any bigger, it did. Only for a little bit though. I felt his cock deflate a little bit, but it was still going. Every few seconds a new load of warm fluids would course through me. It felt like the warm pool in my stomach, only a lot more of it was there. I cried out and held my stomach. This didn't feel right. My legs gave way and my stomach and hole hurt. I laid my body on Tony's chest and cried silently. He leaned down to my ear and whispered to me.

"That was only round one, sweetheart," he chuckled darkly and grabbed my ass. This is the worse thing imaginable. Then I passed out on his chest before I could comprehend what happened next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days turn to weeks. Peter feels like nothing. The only pleasure he gets is seeing Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy your dota.

I woke up against something warm. My body felt wet and sweaty. My thighs felt sticky with something and it got me the urge to take a shower. Then I realized that my hands wrapped around someone's chest. The side of my face is pressed into their chest. I take a sniff of the scent, and it smells nice. It makes me relieved that this person is calm.

My eyes fully open, and I feel groggy and drained. There's a minor dull in my head. I yawn and my mouth is dry. Then I hear my stomach grumble. I shift in place and whimper. Something inside of me moves with me. I hear a groan above me, and my face grows red. The memories come flooding into my mind of what happened, and the tears are coming back. Tony had... done the sex with me. I didn't want him to do that! He didn't hear or listen to what I was screaming.

Soft sobs escape from me as I'm clutching onto his chest for dear life. I rub my nose on my shoulder to catch the snot dribbling down. I hesitantly look up at Tony. He has a cocky grin on his face and leans down to kiss me. My body flinches to move away, but I immediately go back to the position I was in. Ideas of what Mr.Stark would do to me if I didn't take the kiss.

If he didn't hesitate to use my body, kidnap me, and slam me against surfaces, I don't want to risk what he might do. My bunny ears flopped downwards when he gave a kiss to my forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut too. It sent shivers up my spine of his dark and dominant gaze staring down at me. Now I didn't dare to move in fear of what he'll do.

"How are you feeling, my little bunny?" Tony tilted his head and rested his knuckles on his chin. I'm still hiccuping sobs and can't formulate sentences that well without stuttering. I sit up on his cock and try to wipe away my tears. They keep coming out. Soon enough my hands are wet with tears.

Then I hear Tony groan and rock his hips. I let out a surprised yelp and steady my hands on the couch cushions. He bucks his hips up, and I jump up and down. My crying calms down as my breathing racks my body. Tony roughly grabs my hips and bounces me on his cock. I don't know how long I've been like this. In the sense of just being on his length. It still hurts when he slams into me. Helpless whimpers escape me while I let him use me.

I let my mind go blank. There's nothing else I can do. Nobody is coming for me. The one thing that everyone warned me about with being an omega bunny. Being kidnapped and used for purposes that I still don't understand too well. Some kid a while back had once called me names. That kid has also joked saying that I'd be kidnapped and raped. Whenever they did that, I would get up in their face and stare into their eyes.

They were an alpha, so it didn't work much. The alpha would sometimes push me to the ground and say "You got to get used to that in the basement!" I wouldn't have enough time to get up and push them too. Then they would slap my butt while I was passing in the hallways. A year later that alpha transferred to a different school, and I never saw them again. Some tears drip down my face as I realize that he's right.

"Seeing you able to do nothing turns me on so much, pet," he kept on abusing my hole. I wanted to get off of his cock. Mr. Stark's grip on my hips didn't help that factor.

Something happens inside of me and I grow red in the face. A chuckle emits from Tony's throat as I feel something dripping down my thighs. It's not blood because I would be crying my eyes out. No, it's the familiar feeling of slick. I'm not enjoying this at all. My body seems to like it though. Maybe it's the fact that I've been on his cock for a while. I cant tell that it's been more than a few hours.

"Let me add another punishment to the list for not answering my question earlier," Tony singsonged in my ear before he gave a final thrust. I hadn't realized that I came with him. Then the thought didn't cross that I'm going to get punished later. Then there's the fluid filling up my stomach. All of these sensations are too much. My body shivering harder than a washing machine.

"W-Wait! Pl-Please d-don't," I start to sob again. For some reason, I'm never running out of tears even though I haven't had water in forever.

"I'm feeling g-great!" I lie behind a crappy smile.

"Too late," Tony grins and releases another load into me. As if my body could take anymore. It pains me to know that he's filling me up like this. None of it can come out. It's all stuck inside of me for the time being. A hand presses against my bulging stomach and rubs it. I look down to see Tony's hand massaging it. His cum filling up my insides more and more. It looks like I ate so much surgery foods. I whimper and bring a hand to my stomach.

"You're going to look so beautiful when you're filled with my pups," Tony came inside of me again. The feeling of being stretched came back. It felt like he was expanding inside of me. What he said didn't wrap around my mind.

My hole was clenching around it as well. It felt like it was milking his juices. It seems like that's all it's for. I feel my face grow crimson again. His cock is too big. It's not going down like before. Each time I feel some liquid leaves his thing to rest inside of me, it's like it's growing bigger by the second. Some burning questions stay in my mind as I squeeze around him harder. It was an attempt to get it to shrink down. All it gets done is a hearty laugh from Tony.

"W-What's happening with your t-thing?" I shake in worry. Tony puts his hands on my cheeks and kisses my nose. He whispers in my ear about how naive and innocent I am.

"That's called my knot, baby boy," he ran his hands through my mess of curls. "It's what's going to get you pregnant with my pups." Another load leaks out of him. "You're going to carry my seed for the rest of your life."

That's when I finally piece it all together. This is what everyone was saying. This is what gets those poor bunnies kidnapped. It's all just for my breeding purposes. They know that bunnies carry a lot of kids. Then they could sell my kids off to rich celebrities or people who have the money. The alphas are brought up in a perfect world.

I never wanted kids. I never did. Maybe if my significant other could persuade me. It's just the pain of birth that scares me. Ned and MJ told me stories about horrific births that their family friends went through. Their stories scared me, and I refused to ever want kids. Now that has been shattered by this heartless man. I can't even do anything against it. I'll just suffer.

"Now, you must be thirsty and hungry," Tony maneuvers my legs so that they are wrapped around his waist. I whine at the sharp pain where his knot lays. He groans too and I confidently tighten the grip on his waist.

It feels weird walking around with something up your ass. Well, not technically walking, but you get what I mean. The fear of falling off of him makes me tighten my grip on him. I look over his shoulder and see him getting closer to the kitchen. If I'm ever getting out of here, I need to map out the place. This time I need to follow his rules and act like I'm staying with him.

Tony opens the fridge to reveal a masterpiece of fruit salads. My bunny tail wiggles franticly. There are those little packets of cheese, nuts, and pepperoni. My mouth waters at the sight. I don't remember the last time I ate. Then there's a sink with tap water to the side. I tilt my body a little more to try and grab a fruit salad. Mr. Stark doesn't let me. He tsks at me and closes the fridge.

A cry goes through me and I look up at him with pleading eyes. He gives me a cocky smile and walks to the other side of the counter where there are chairs. I try to sit up a little bit to get a view of the fridge. My ears drop in disappointment and sadness. A single tear leaves my eye, but I wipe it in record timing. I reach a hand out to grab the fridge, but I fail.

"Be a good bunny, and let me get it for you," Tony sits down for a second to pet my head. I squint and squirm under him. No one has ever pet me before, and it feels weird. I'm not risking anything, so I'm just going to nod and smile.

He scratches behind my bunny ears. I look up at him and his wolf ears are twitching. A few thumps are heard behind him. It's probably his tail hitting against the stool bars. I whimper and let out a huff of air. He cups my cheek and pulls me closer to him. I resent for a second, but I let him take ahold of me. Kissing Tony is like kissing a cactus. It hurts and stings. There's no love in it, only pain.

Then one of his hand trails down to cup my stomach. I flinch for a second and my ears shoot up. It feels sensitive. My insides feel mushy and it's bulging out more than regular. Tony's knot has gone done a bit. That doesn't matter though because he's probably going to have me on it for hours on end. He just keeps on rubbing my stomach. I stop the kiss to breathe and look him in the eye. He has this dominant look in his eye, and I hate it so much. I loathe how he has this power over me.

Soon enough Tony stops petting me, rubbing my stomach, and running his hands over me. He wraps my legs around him and gets up to walk to the fridge. Again I am holding onto him for dear life. It hurt last time when I wasn't up against his knot and clutching onto him. My nose buried itself in his scent gland. I inhaled and his alpha scent gave me white spots. I started coughing and choking on air. Then I feel a hand patting my head, and I hear the fridge opening.

That was horrible. He smells like rot, gasoline, expensive cologne, and pine. Even though the last two might smell nice, they don't mix well with the other ones. Once I finally calm down with my coughing fit, Tony moves a bit with a bowl of fruit salad in his hand. Then he grabs a glass of water. I'm so close to devouring the strawberries.

Tony takes both and walks over to the chair we were sitting on. I'm staring intently at the water and fruit. I hear him chuckle behind me. He wraps his arms around me and places the food down. My hand instinctively grabs the bowl and starts to munch on the blueberries. I moaned at how good it felt to be eating home food. The bowl laid in my hand. Behind me were groans, but I couldn't focus on that now. I've shoved about all the blueberries in my mouth.

At a snail's pace movement, Tony snatched the bowl from my hand. My jaw opened in awe and some food came out. I closed my mouth to chew and swallow it. He looked at me with a saddening look and smiled evilly. I gulped nervously and glanced away. Mr. Stark started laughing hysterically and covered his face with his hand.

"W-What?" I asked timidly. His laughter died down to a mere intimidating stare.

"Oh baby boy, did you think I would let you eat it yourself?" he tilted his head to the side. I looked away from him and frowned. "Let me feed you, you're going to need the energy for what's coming for the next few days." That sentence made me jump on his knot. A whimper escaped my throat at the sharp pain again. I don't want to find out what's going to happen.

I'm met with one slice of mango in front of my lips. I bite into it at an easy pace. It took a while, but I finished all of the salad. Tony fed me the entire time. Throughout him feeding me, my energy just drained all of a sudden. It felt like all of the hyper energy insides of me had left. I wish Tony left me to my plotting of escaping. A few minutes is all I need.

His knot deflates soon enough and I've drunk five glasses of water. My head rests on his chest and I'm falling asleep. I let out barely audible breathy moans. It's getting cold around me and he's the only source of warmth. It's not like my brain has enough energy to care. Then I feel him getting up and pulling me off his knot. I only react with a wiggle and close my eyes.

He takes me to my little fit of blankets and a pillow. I feel him get in the covers with me. I nonchalantly move away from him. Of course, he roughly grabs my hips and pushes me towards him. His thing is rutting against my butt crack. I'm resting my head on the pillow and fall into a slumber. Tony growls behind me and fluffs my tail a little bit.

~~~

The next few days are the worst thing I've ever had to happen to me. Or are they weeks? I've lost count. There are no windows that are not covered by blinds. This torture room I've been living in has no source of time. The only way I can tell if anything has changed is if the room is colder than usual. Sometimes it's warm, and that means it's noon.

Each day Tony pushes me over my limits. Whether it be crying my eyes out from being in darkness the whole day. In which he shuts me up by shoving his cock down my throat. My cries and protests were muffled by his girth. He grabbed his phone and set a timer for how long I had my mouth around him. He only stopped it when not a sound was heard from me. That was for about an hour.

There was this other day when Tony asked me questions all day. He slapped and kicked me whenever I didn't say "Yes, Alpha!" or "Yes, Mr.Stark!" Let's just say that I curled into my bed that night with purple and blue all over my body. It was never on my stomach though. I guess he's scared he would hurt the potential baby I might have. Though, nothing odd has been happening with my body.

This one-time Mr.Stark chained me up to a bed and left me there all day. I had a blindfold on and my legs were chained over my head. My ears picked up that he was in the room. He shoved a vibrator up my ass and it stuck there for the longest time. He set it on the highest setting. I couldn't speak properly and I buzzed in the bed. Every time I orgasmed, Mr.Stark would shock me or slap me.

The worst one that happened wasn't that long ago. Maybe two days ago? I'm not sure. Alpha had left me with no food or water for two days. He had my arms tied behind my back, something around my cock, and a vibrating dildo. The day before he made sure I ate and drank well. Then peppered me with kisses. I thought he was rewarding me for being a good boy. Turns out I was wrong on that.

Sometimes Mr. Stark would leave me in the dog cage. He would do that just to scare me though. It makes me relieved that he doesn't use it much. It's a little too small for me.

Now here we are today. Mr. Stark says I'm only allowed to speak when I'm asked a question or sounds of pleasure. I'm also only to respond to him as Mr.Stark and Alpha. I do not complain nor be a brat at all. I am only to take what Mr. Stark gives me. I've learned to ration my water by not speaking too. That didn't go too well when I forgot to speak when I was asked a question. That day there were bloodstains along my thighs and on the bed.

"Baby boy?" I hear Mr. Stark call me from the basement. "Come here to me!" I hastily get out of my blankets and run towards my Alpha. His voice is beaming from upstairs. He reminds me to never go upstairs. My body halts at the bottom step. I've learned to not risk anything.

"Alpha!" I wiggle my butt and whine. "May I come upstairs, Alpha?"

"Yes, you may, pet," Tony responds with an assertive tone. I rush up the stairs, almost slipping from my excitement.

Mr. Stark stands at the front of the stairs with his hands behind his back. I get on my knees for him. My mouth opens and my tongue lols out. He reminds me to always get ready to suck his cock when he comes to meet me. It took a few days, but I can make it past the tip.

"No need for that, pet," Tony grabs me to put me back on my feet. I look at him in confusion.

He pulls out thigh highs, a choker that says "slut", lace panties, and a lolita dress. I whimper a bit at the revealing clothing. I've never been the one to wear them much. They always make me uncomfortable. The looks on Mr. Stark's face is mischievous. He knows how unsettling this is for me.

I slowly stripped my clothes off. My clothes were a little damp from the bath that he gave me. Then I put each item on one by one. The look in Mr. Stark's eyes spelled pure hunger. It scared me because when he looks at me like that, I usually suffer immense pain in my tailbone a day later.

The lolita dress puffs up and shows off the thigh highs. They're white and blue striped socks. The dress felt a size too tight around my waist. I kept on pulling the fabric at my waist to get comfortable. Eventually, I gave up. My tail stuck out of the lolita dress and complemented the look and so did my bunny ears. They stood at attention and one of them flopped a little.

Mr. Stark eyed me with a dark look in his eyes. He looked me in the eye and grabbed my hips roughly. I looked up at him with fearful eyes. This is part of his biology. Wolves usually go feral with bunnies. More than once a year have bunnies died from alpha wolves going to hard on them. That's another reason why bunnies are rare these days. Now that might happen to me.

He leaned down to look under the dress. I grabbed the lace parts and lifted it. I'm wearing the lace panties he gave me. Under his gaze, all I am is his pretty bunny prey to use over and over again. It's surprising how I still haven't gotten pregnant, I think.

"Only I'll be able to see you like this," his voice was firm and demanding. Then I felt his teeth take a hold of my panties and slowly push them down. My cock stood at attention. I've learned to accept what Mr. Stark gives me. He rewards me with 4 bowls of salads if I behave and do as he's told. With only eating a certain amount of time, I need the food before I go hungry.

"Let's go to the bedroom, my bunny boy," he grabs my tail and I jump in place. I follow behind him and watch his tail swish back and forth.

~~~

That day I passed out after the first round. It surprised me at how fast and brutal he went. My head slammed into the headboard more than once. He practically ripped the dress off of me. I kept on shouting and screaming for him to stop and slow down. His eyes went black when he came inside of me. My stomach inflated at a surprising speed.

It was all too much and after I came, I remember seeing white and closing my eyes. When I woke up, Mr. Stark was holding me to his neck. His breathing told me that he was sleeping. The first thing I realized was that everything along my back hurt. It also ached to move my neck. A dull headache rested in my head. My thighs felt sticky with blood and cum.

I remember starting to crying in pain when it all set it. The sharp sparks of pain my back hurt too much. My throat felt parched and my stomach felt too full to eat anything. In bed, it hurt to lay on my side. Even if I tried, I couldn't lay on my other side because Alpha's grip around my waist was too tight. Laying on my back and stomach is a no go.

After that event, Mr. Stark got me a fruit cake to reward me for being a good boy. Another thing he did was let me have another set of blankets and pillows in the basement. He didn't say sorry for damaging my back, but he never says sorry for anything. We did take a long bath/shower after that though. Mr. Stark kept his dick to himself, but I still got the chance to suck him off.

~~~

My body has been acting weird. It's more antsy than usual and I'm hornier for my Alpha. It's not like he minds at all though. He's always there to give in to my fantasies. Alpha has also seemed to notice my weird behavior. He doesn't do anything though. All he does is treat me a little differently. By that, I mean that he goes at a gentle pace when he's fucking me, and he keeps me hydrated and full. Mr. Stark doesn't go for more than one round much too.

A little later in the day, I ask him why he's rewarding me. His face relaxes and I see his ears droop a little. My ears shoot up at a little flick they do. My tail spasms as his tail swish back and forth. I don't want to disturb him and make it sound like I'm ungrateful, so I shut up. He didn't seem phased by my question though. I'll take that as a good sign.

"Go take a nap," he kisses me on the nose and scratches under my chin. The touch felt nice and I let out a tiny moan. I follow his command and go to the nest I created.

Before I go to sleep, I realize that my heat hasn't happened in a while. Then it clicks in my head that it's going to come soon. That's why I've been acting weird. My body has just been preparing for the mating that Mr. Stark is going to give me. The one good thing is that I won't have to suffer during my heat and I have an alpha to help me. Not just any alpha, my alpha. With that thought, I slowly drift off into a slumber. The blankets enveloping me in a welcoming warmth.

>>>

Tony smells a sweet honey and vanilla scent coming from the basement. It catches in his nose and his ears perk up. Just as he suspected, his baby boy is in his heat. This is the perfect chance to breed him. All that sweetening him up was worth it. He chuckles darkly and closes his laptop. Tony already prepared some fruit cakes and sales in the fridge. He also made sure to cool the water. So when all of it blows over, he can pepper the boy up.

He got up and walked down to the basement. The smell was stronger down there. His bunny is still sleeping. Tony notices that he looks uncomfortable in his nap. He's rolling around in the blanket and trying to get it off of him. Then when he does, he pulls it back on and it repeats. His skin is a little shinier from the sweat that's pouring off of him.

All of a sudden, Peter jerks awake. Tony's eyes go wide in surprise and press a hand to his cock. Seeing Peter like this is getting him hard. Peter's nose sniffs the air and jerks to the side to see Tony. He's itching himself and squirming in the covers. There are no emotions on Tony's face as Peter tries to claw his way to his Alpha.

"Alpha?" his face is making him lose control. He looks so helpless. He's on his knees, looking up at his kidnapper with a lustful look. The bunny's tongue is lolling out and his thighs are soaked from the slick.

"Turn. Around. Now," Tony orders and growls. They are both too deep into the lustful part of their biology.

Tony is hovering over the poor bunny that's begging for him. Peter's made himself smaller and started shivering. Both of their minds are too foggy to comprehend what's going on. At least Tony has a little common sense on what's happening. Tony pushes Peter into his nest of blankets and pillows. His cock is rock hard in his pants. Peter has been eyeing it the whole time and spreads his legs unwillingly. It just feels right for both of them.

"You're so desperate for me, aren't you?" Tony lets out a fucking howl as Peter shows off his panties. The little omega nods shyly and whimpers. He's tilting his neck every which way to show off his mating gland. Tony wants to mark him up during this. It doesn't matter if Peter consents or not, he's going to make him his forever.

Everything sensible leaves Tony's mind and he pounces on Peter. A squeal of surprise leaves Peter as there's a pressure on top of him. Tony bares his teeth and bites into his clothes. He starts ripping the lolita dress to pieces. During this, Peter hurriedly takes off his socks before Tony gets to.

He growls again and Peter's shivering like a washing machine. His eyes have gone black and Peter's gone knot crazy. Peter hastily takes off Mr. Stark's clothes. They both work to get off the rest of their clothes. In a nonorderly fashion, all of their clothes either end up threw across the room, or end up in pieces on the floor.

Their lips met and Tony took control as soon as possible. Peter choked on air at the sudden force. Both of them were but naked. Tony had backed Peter into the wall and was violating him with kisses. Tony had to be careful of his mating gland. He wanted to save that for when he reaches his orgasm.

Purple and red hickeys were left all across Peter's neck. There wasn't a single spot, except for the gland, that wasn't colored. Peter continued to whine and cry out for his alpha's knot. A puddle of slick lay underneath Peter and Tony had gotten an idea. Some more slick had come out as well.

Peter felt like he would die a painful death without the knot of his alpha. It was a need and he couldn't live without it. Tony leaned down and grabbed Peter's legs. He spread them slowly and dove down to eat his ass out. A shot of pleasure ran up Peter's spine as the muscle of Tony's tongue skillfully moved around. Tony dwelled in the taste of his omega. He tasted like cookies and cream and vanilla. Tony would've gotten a sugar rush if he slurped up any more it felt like. Peter kept on squirming and moaning in his grasp. Tony had to hold him down to work on him. His chin dripped with click and Tony licked his lips. 

"Let's see how good you can take my cock, baby bunny," Tony chuckled and flipped Peter on his hands and knees. He pushed Peter down a bit so that he was presenting for his alpha. Tony growled and laughed darkly. All of this was for him and only him to see and use. He could finally get what he wanted, and he could enjoy it.

Peter whimpered and continued whining. He slapped him to shut him up quickly. On the other side of the story, Peter felt like he was in heaven and hell at the same time. His brain kept on telling him one thing, "breed, knot, breed, knot, breed, knot." He couldn't even accumulate actual sentences. Anything he said just came out as incoherent noises and moans. Tony was taking a little too long and Peter started to get annoyed. He tested the waters a bit and wiggled his ass teasingly.

In response, Tony grabbed him roughly and shoved himself in immediately. Peter screamed at the top of his lungs as Tony bottomed out. The haze of lust clouded his brain. Part of him wanted this to stop. It was wrong and he shouldn't love this. Then there was the other part of him where he never wanted this to stop. He's in heaven right now as his insides make room for his enormous cock. It feels like it's grown in size. That can't be real though. I'm probably imagining it.

"Oh, baby boy," Tony grunts and starts to thrust his cock inside of him. It felt hot and wet. The burning sensation turned down a bit and he could relax a little. His insides felt all mushy from the sudden force inside of him. He was a little prepped for him, but no too much. Tony groaned at how shockingly tight Peter was. ' _This is the best fuck I've ever had_ ,' Tony thinks.

My bunny ears bent a little at each hit slammed me against the wall again. Mr. Stark didn't seem to care. All he focused on was the pleasure he was giving and receiving. Never in his life did Peter think he would end up like this. He's done complaining and crying. This is his life now and he's suffering in it.

Peter's eyes rolled back and clutched onto the blankets. Tony thrusted at animalistic speeds. It's not like Peter hates it. In fact, he hates to love it. It feels so good to have an alpha take care of you for your heat. Tears have started to form in his eyes. He's needing his alpha's knot so badly. It's gotten to the point where his Alpha inside of him isn't enough. Tony digs his claws into Peter's hips and buries his face into Peter's neck. His sweaty chest is pressed against my back. I choke on my own spit as Tony pounds into my prostate. 

"Take my cock like you were meant to," Mr. Stark grunted into my ear. I flicked my ear to the side and whimpered. "You're going to be filled with my pups by the end of this." That's when Peter remembers why this is happening. His alpha only wants him to his ability to breed. Some tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembers that Mr. Stark doesn't really love him. I mentally face palmed myself at the thought of him even caring. 

I felt something growing inside of me. My mouth hangs open as I feel the familiar feeling of a knot. Mr. Stark goes faster and harder. The knot continues to grow inside of me and my stomach swells again. My knees and elbows hurt from the pressure Alpha was been putting on them. Finally, the burning will fade away for a little bit, and I could rest. The nap didn't do much for me, and I'm exhausted.

With a loud cry, I feel Mr. Stark pump his seed into my unprotected womb. I didn't realize that I came with him. I'm too lost in the pleasure he's giving me from his knot. I feel my body go limp. The only way it's being supported is by Alpha's hardening grip on my hips. His hot seed filling me up load after load. It makes me whimper and cry. This one feels longer than usual. Mr. Stark moaned and howled. The high still hasn't gone away yet. 

Then I feel teeth sink into my skin and I let out a scream. They dig into this part of my neck and an unsettling rush of pleasure fills my body. I feel weird and tired all of a sudden. Once Mr. Stark releases his teeth, I see white spots.

Then I faint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five might take a little more time! Just a heads up for you guys! Also, thank you for all the reads and kudos. I didn't expect this to blow as much as it did.

What does it feel like when you die? Do you feel any pain? Or do you just feel too much pain that it all feels like nothing? Well, I don't care what I feel when I die anymore. I just want to get out of this place I'm trapped in. All I want to do is get away from Mr. Stark. 

Then I start to wake up. Part of me hopes that it's all been a dream. Like I got into a coma, and I'm finally waking up in a hospital bed with my friends and family waiting outside. That's not what's happening though. I'm not in a coma, I'm not in a dream, and I'm not seeing my friends or family. 

My body feels like there has been blood gushing out everywhere. Then my head hurts with a headache. My neck is stinging as of a bee attacked me. I let my eyes get used to my surroundings. I groaned as I shifted in place. My stomach felt full, and I didn't feel like eating. Alpha probably stuck a plug in my ass. 

When I looked around, Alpha wasn't there. I sat up in my nest and darted my eyes around the room. He wasn't in my nest with me. There wasn't any sign that he was with me in my nest. I started to whimper at the throbbing pain in my thighs. Mr. Stark left bite marks and bruises. At least he dressed me back up in what was left of my dress. It's just a bunch of clothing shreds. 

There's a bandage wrap around my hips. The only pain that's there is stinging on my sides. I faintly remember Mr. Stark grabbing my hips with force. He kept on showing me pain. Tears begin to fall from my eyes. He left me. He left me to die here in this basement. 

I'm too dehydrated to wail out my feelings. Everything hurts. It all feels too numb to me. I try to get up to walk to the door, but my legs give way. My back feels blown out and my ass stings. I noticed dried blood and cum on the blankets and pillows. I wasn't even awake for it. He saw me pass out and didn't do anything. 

I curl up into a ball of shame. I'm laying in my fluids. My bunny ears cover my eyes. I don't have enough energy to wag my cotton ball tail. I let out a pitiful cry and fall asleep again. 

Before I could fully fall asleep, I hear the sound of something unlocking. My ears perked up and I lifted my head. In the doorway stood Mr. Stark. A grin spread across my face. It felt nice to know he didn't abandon me. The gut sinking started as I started to shake. I hated that I wanted him to come back. I shouldn't want that to happen. 

"A-Alpha?" I sniffled. He walked towards me and got on his knees to my level. Mr. Stark is all dressed up in his suit. 

"Oh, baby boy," he cupped my cheek and cocked his head to the side. I leaned into his touch and took a deep breath. It's probably just the omega in me after my heat, but his touch felt so intoxicatingly good. I'd thrive off of it if I could. "You did so well last night, and I can't believe you passed out after the first round." Wait for a second, did I hear him correctly? 

"F-First r-round?" I wrap my hands around his wrist. What did he do while I was passed out? A better question to ask, how many did he do? 

"You're so adorable when you're confused," Mr. Stark yanked my head into him for a kiss. It caught me off guard. He started to run his hands up my thighs. I flinched and cried into the kiss as he ran his hand over the bruises and bite marks. They hurt too much and should probably put some ice on it. He didn't seem to care at all. Then his hands traced up to my hips and he grabbed them. I cried out and trashed as his hands groped my hips. That caught his attention and he pulled away. I wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. 

He saw the bandages and sighed. I watched him stand up. I got in a position on my knees and opened my mouth, ready for his cock. Though, I didn't hear a belt being unbuckled. I looked up and saw Mr. Stark with a poker face. My mouth slowly closed and I tilted my head in bewilderment.

Mr. Stark picked me up by my shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist. I whimpered a bit at the pressure on my thighs. We started to walk out of the basement and into the kitchen. He hasn't said anything. It's worrying me. 

"You did so well last night, and I think you deserve a reward," I piped up at what he said. That means more fruit cake and water! "I still can't believe you were able to take 14 rounds of cum, baby boy," his hand trailed down to rub my stomach. I let out a whine and rested my head on his shoulder. Did he say I lasted fourteen rounds? My stomach couldn't handle all of that, so he probably let some out before he plugged me up.

The plug felt uncomfortable inside me while he carried my frail body. We made it to the kitchen soon enough and he sat me on the counter. I watched him go grab something in another room and come back. In his hands was another lolita dress. Alpha removed the butt plug from inside of me. I protested that the cum would drip down onto the floor. He didn't mind at all. Embrassesment crept up my face as it poured down my thighs and hole. He dressed me in the gown and propped me back up on the counter. My legs wobbled a bit. 

Then he presented me two slices of fruit cake and water. My mouth started to water, and I bounced up and down. Mr. Stark fed me both slices, and I drank the water, passionately. For some reason, he acted more gentle and caring. His eyes showed no anger or loathing. He surprised me by giving a kiss to my forehead. I felt his hand rub my stomach soothingly. This is all strange to me and I'm worried about what's going to happen. 

"Now, I got to go buy some things at the store," Mr. Stark cupped my cheek and pat my hair. "I'm trusting you as a good boy to be safe around the house." He's looking super concerned at I feel anxious. What's going on that is making him act this way. My stomach started growling again, and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. Alpha gave me permission to go upstairs and eat whatever is in the fridge. 

~~~

I remember entering the basement to check on Peter. The hormones hit me like a punch in the face. Peter, after all the times I've tried, is finally pregnant. He couldn't see my face at that moment, but I was grinning ear to ear. I could finally die now with the Stark legacy carrying on. My baby boy deserves the treat of all the fruit cakes he can eat.

I'll have to tell him when I get back that he's pregnant. I have to buy a pregnancy test first just to be 100% sure. I'm pretty sure already, but it's good to let the science handle it. Peter needs checkups and appointments now. Those I need to start booking. I'll do that later. I'm currently driving at the moment, and it would be irresponsible of me to do that. 

He's going to look so beautiful. His belly is full of my pups. That proves to everyone that he's mine, and no one can take him away from me. Oh, he'd look so pretty taking care of the omegas in the family. With all of them running around the house and my baby boy is trying to control them all. Then maybe I'd sneak in to hug him from behind while he's pregnant with more of our pups. 

A weird feeling pools in my stomach. It's disturbingly familiar. It feels like something is weighing me down and is taking all the sadness away from me. The feeling of guilt and shame. I don't know why I'm feeling guilty. Peter is made for this. He's doing me a favor. Then why am I feeling so down all of a sudden? It can't be that I'm starting to love him, is it? No, I won't believe that for one second. 

I did mark him as my own though. That was a mistake. I don't regret it at all on the contrary. It goes to show that Peter can't be used by anyone else but me. No one will see that puffy-eyed and lipped face when they're pounding into him. No one will see him shaking in fear of what's about to happen. No one will have his pretty mouth around their cock all night. Nobody except me, Anthony Stark, and I'd like to keep it that way.

At the store, I buy a plentiful amount of fruits and vegetables. Then I bought a few gummy fruit candies. I got a hunch that Peter would be craving those. My tail swishes impatiently as I wait in line to buy my food. I strain my ears to listen in on people whispering. It's not something that I should do, but it keeps me alert and focused. 

Maybe I should buy some cribs. I shouldn't because I don't know how many pups we're getting. I'm rich. It doesn't matter if I get too many or too little. I can give them to my colleagues. I will buy those baby proofing items. Then I would have to redo everything in the house. The house is pretty big and they're enough rooms for fifteen people. Sixteen actually if you count Peter sleeping in the same room as me and not the basement. 

Soon enough the person in front of me leaves for their car. I'm putting my items on the conveyer belt to get scanned. The person working there looks familiar. I've seen their face before, I know it. With the brown hair tied in a bun and her emotionless eyes. She's the girl that was with Peter at the party! We make eye contact for a second. She stares at me and tells me the price. I had her the money, and she eyes me suspiciously. It's like she remembers who I am. 

Then she goes to bag the items I bought. She does it slowly and examines what I bought. I'm not getting worried. I'm just annoyed that it's taking so long, and the fact that she's doing this. If she finds out where Peter is, I'm going to flip out. I kidnapped Peter fair and square. He's mine and only mine. 

I'm out of the store in a flash. I try my best not to go past the speed limit. My ears are flickering and my tail thumps up and down in anger. I have no idea why I'm so antsy and angry. The smell of my bunny's omega scent could calm me down. I feel my grip tighten on the steering wheel as I pull into the driveway. 

When I open the door, I see Peter reading on the couch. It was a book I bought him a while ago because he was a good boy. I'm surprised he hasn't finished it yet. His bunny ears perk up when I close the door. I drop the bags on the counter and go up to cuddle with him. Peter closes the book and turns to me. I noticed that he rests a hand on his stomach. My face grows in worry. Is he feeling okay?

"Are you okay, baby boy?" I sneak into wrap my arms around him. Peter looks at me in confusion. "Is your stomach hurting?" I rest my hand on his stomach. Peter seems to get why I'm asking this and yanks his hand away.

"Oh, I'm fine, really, I just didn't realize I was resting my hand on my stomach," he chuckles and one of his bunny ears flop down. I sigh in relief and rest my chin on his head. A long inhale is taken as I breathe in his scent. We both relax on the couch while I rub Peter's stomach. 

"I walked into the basement today, and I smelled some new scent radiating off of you," I ran my fingers through his hair. He started to get scared and hyperventilate.

"I didn't sleep with anyone, I swear!" There was some sniffling, and I had to calm him down. I used my alpha voice to soothe him. Soon enough he stopped shaking and crying. Then there was only soft sniffling heard. 

"No, baby boy, I smelled the pregnancy scent radiating off of you," I moved him into my lap gently. His cotton ball tail poked at my stomach. Those hazelnut, innocent eyes stared up at me with worry and fear. It's cute how he already knows what's going to happen to him. "You know what that means?" I rub his sides with care. Peter brings his hands to wipe away his growing tears. 

"Are you going to fuck me still?" Peter turned around slightly to face me. For the sake of hurting the child, maybe I'll hold off a little or not go as hard. That's only if I can control myself. 

"Maybe," I bit Peter's bunny ears and he whined. He hates when I do this, but I enjoy it when he's suffering. "If I'm not fucking you all the time, then you have to suck me off every day." I buck into him and he whimpers. God, I can never get over how delicious his sounds are. 

"R-Right now?" This little shit starts to shift against my groin. I can tell that he has no clue what it's doing to me. When he's able to take it rough again, I'm going to ruin his hole till it's bleeding. I've done that on many occasions too. Now, why not pass up this perfect moment for a blowjob? He's going to be gagging on my cock when I'm done with him. 

"Yes, baby boy, now get on your knees and in between my thighs," I ordered. My eyes turned black and my ears perked up. I felt my dick twitch at how compliant he is. His tail flickers as he gets down on his knees. 

I watch as he claws at my pants. They eventually roll down to my heels. His gaze never grows old when it comes to his reaction to my erection. He's scared of it sometimes because I'll surprise him with a good fuck. That's when he's scared because he's not prepared to take me.

Peter starts to let out hot breaths on my boxer briefs. I groaned and rolled my hips. He's learned to give it to me well. I taught him how to be the best and sucking cocks. I've yet to teach him a command to get on his knees and start sucking. I'll need to do that another time, but not right now. 

Slowly, my briefs came off and my cock sprang out. It hit Peter in the forehead from springing free. The embarrassing look in his face sent vibrations to my length. Peter looked up at me with worried eyes and he looked so innocent. Oh, he's not innocent at all. That went away a long time ago. I felt my cock start to leak with precum. The bunny boy knew exactly what to do and licked the puddle that stained the couch. His tongue touched the bottom of my cock a little bit. Every drop that he misses is another minute that is added to the amount of time I have him gagging. With him being pregnant, I'll have to go gentle this time. Which means that he'll get a different kind of punishment.

His hands could barely fit around my girth. He has to use both of his hands to wrap fully around mine. Then when I get my knot from him sucking me off, he has to multitask with his hands and mouth. Soon enough, Peter moves his tiny mouth to the tip of my cock. I usually shove my cock down his throat without warning, but I'm feeling nice today. I've done it enough times for Peter to expect the sudden force. He's sucking and licking the tip once I tell him what to do. 

To Peter, it felt natural and calming to have Mr. Stark's dick in his mouth. It's like he was born for being used, and he likes it that way. They both started to moan. The vibrations of Peter's moans sent shivers to Tony. He growled lowly and stomped his foot. Peter flinched for a second and proceeded to suck eagerly. His mouth bobbing up and down. You can't tell Peter is doing that from his mouth being pinned to his meaty girth. 

Tony watched as Peter slowly went further up his cock. The bunny's eyes were perking with tears. The sound of his cries was muffled by the wolf's thick cock. Mr. Stark bucked his hips into Peter. A gagged response was heard from Peter. Which was probably a plead to slow down and stop. Two of which Tony would never come to terms with. Peter continued to enhance on Mr. Stark's cock. A satisfied growl left Tony's mouth as his tip hit the back of Peter's throat. He gave an ear rub for doing such a good job. Peter let out a hum. 

"You're taking my cock so well, baby boy, you're getting another reward," Tony rolled his eyes. He felt his knot forming. He watched his wicked grin as his baby boy's mouth expanded around it.

Then Peter continued sucking like it was a lollipop. He's been such a good boy. His eyes showed lust and innocence. All of it makes Tony cum into Peter's stretched out mouth. Peter takes a moment to swallow it all in a haste. He's breathing loudly at trying to get a grasp of air. Load after load shoots down his throat. Peter continues to suck it all from his knot. I watch as his hands grip around my knot. Peter lets out a cry and gives one last gulp before he removes his mouth to take a breath. Some cum spills onto the couch, but Peter laps it up quickly. I watch as my cum stains his beautiful curls. 

I pet Peter's head as he licks stripes on my cock. His hands are gripped around my knot so it goes down and doesn't hurt. I didn't realize that Peter didn't cum like a good boy. He only cums when I tell him to. It's so hot to see him following my orders and commands. 

"You're only my toy to fuck and breed, do you hear me?" I cup my hand around his chin. He stops lapping at the cum like a dog. His head nods in understanding. "Good." I yank my hand away and he continues. 

Once my knot goes down, I put my boxers back on and carry Peter to my bedroom. He makes a confused noise while I carry him up the stairs. I kick open the door and walk over to rest Peter on the king-sized bed. He grabs the blankets and pulls them to his chest. It has been a while since Peter has been in an actual bed. It's cute to watch him roll around in the bed. I yawn and scratch my ears as I climb into bed. 

I strip Peter of his dress. We both cuddle up under the covers. His bunny ears feel soft under my chin. Peter muzzles into my neck and I feel him breathe slower. He's starting to fall asleep. When his mood changes kick in, I'll have the most bratty bunny ever. I chuckle lowly at that. It's kind of hard to imagine Peter as a bratty bunny. He'd probably switch moods immediately after he snaps. My hands move lower to cup his ass. A startled gasp escapes Peter's mouth and his breath tickles my stubble. I play with his cotton ball tail a bit. 

We fall asleep soon enough. I dream about Peter being a caring mother to the omegas in the family while I'm teaching the alphas of the business.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my friend for taking a crack at this story. Also, to my mom for not finding out about the sticky note idea I had this on. Lastly, thank you to everyone who read this story. :D

The news hit me like a truck. Except for this time, I didn't die from getting hit by the truck. I'd like to be hit by a truck and hopefully, the cells forming in my stomach would die with me. There's part of me that doesn't want the kids, but the other part of me doesn't want them to die. His words caught me off guard, and I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. Those words of announcing my pregnancy. Instead of taking a moment to myself, I just responded as calmly as possible. I don't think the news has gotten to me yet.

It should've made me feel something. Maybe a feeling of hope, happiness, or sadness, but it didn't. I didn't feel anything at all. It was all numb to me. I remember Mr. Stark would pester me about it every day. He would be all over me to check if anything happened to me while we had sex. Then today happened, and he got everything that he wanted. His plan came together. He got me pregnant, and that's all to it.

I'm not ready to be an omega mom. I haven't passed high school yet. Even though I'm smarter than many people in my grade, I'd like to at least have gone to college too. What would my pups look like? Would they share Tony's features, or would they share mine? There could be a little bit of both in there. I would never be able to look at my pup that looks like Aunt May. If one of my pups do, I'd probably cry every time I look at them.

Only a little bit of me was paying attention to what Mr. Stark was saying as I sucked him off. It was one of my techniques to not cum when he told me not to. Of course, I have it hard-wired into my brain when he speaks. Since I know that he'll beat me if I don't pay attention to him. When he beats me, he does it when he's angry, so it hurts more because he means it. I got 100 spankings one time, and I remember not being able to sit down for a few days. Mr. Stark scares me a lot of the time, but I can't help but run to him for protection.

Now, what am I doing? Well, I'm currently pretending I'm asleep with my alpha's chest pressed against my back. His arms are clutching onto my stomach. We didn't have sex yesterday, but everything hurts and I want to cry. A mixture of everything hurts. My stomach feels bad, I'm thirsty but don't want to eat anything, and I have a slight headache. Out of discomfort, I squirm in bed. Mr. Stark retrieves his hands to cup the pillow. The clock on his side of the nightstand reads 6:25 AM. He's not going to wake up anytime soon.

My legs kick up under the blanket. I stretch my arms that rub against the sheets. Then I let my curls and bunny ears fall back against the pillow. I don't know why I'm so agitated and uncomfortable. I've been shifting all over in bed trying to get comfortable. If I was bothering Mr. Stark, then he would've woken up by now. Maybe I could do something to keep my mind off of the restlessness inside of me.

Mr. Stark did want me to take the pregnancy test to be sure. It'd be nice to get it out of the way so he doesn't bother me about it. It's on his side of the nightstand. As quietly as I could, I climbed off of the bed and tiptoed to his side. He grumbled in his sleep and scrunched up his nose. I snatched the box and sped walked toward the bathroom. I tried my best to not open the door with a creak. My face cringed at the sound of the door. I looked over to see if Mr. Stark awoke, but he's out like a nightlight.

The instructions were easy. Pee in the cup and dip the stick in it. It would take a few minutes for the stick to process the data. In those few minutes, I cleaned up the bathroom a little bit. There was a bunch of dirt and used toilet rolls on the ground. Then I heard the ding of the stick. My ears perked up at the sound. It showed up as positive. A sigh of dread escaped my throat. I looked down at the stick and then to my stomach. _'So, there is going to be something living inside of me for a while, isn't there?'_ I told myself.

I'm not tired anymore, so I walked downstairs to start breakfast for my alpha. Something inside of me wanted me to do all these activities at once and succeed. Like, cleaning, cooking, and working all to please alpha. Though, I don't think I have enough energy for all of that. I'll just make bacon and eggs for him with a side of toast. Before I started cooking, I didn't realize that I'm still in my boxers. There should be some dresses in the dryer.

It feels weird having cold flooring on my hot feet. I bring a hand to my forehead. It's not that warm, but it's heated. I open the door to the dryer and kneel. I'll have to remember to fold the laundry later or alpha will be mad. His favorite dress is all clean and dried. The cum stains washed away, thankfully.

I don't know why it's his favorite dress. All it is is just a white top with a pink overall dress on top. Then he gave me a baby bonnet to compliment the look. He likes to call me his baby boy all the time, and he likes to pull the ageplay on me. I remember he tried to get me into diapers at one point, but I told him that it made me uncomfortable. Then he slapped me and got me on all fours. I twisted my neck during that. He saw that it didn't work well, so he dropped the attempt. I did wear a diaper for him for a one-time thing when the slick didn't stop pouring down my thighs. Mr. Stark was calm that day.

Back to cooking breakfast. It takes me a while to cook because I'm an inch shorter than usual when it comes to working in the kitchen. Also, Mr. Stark doesn't like me to cook a lot of the time. He doesn't want me to burn myself. Even though that's never happened before. I walk to grab a stool to sit on. There are not many types of food in the fridge other than fruit cakes and vegetables/fruits. There is food that Mr. Stark likes. I rub my stomach when I look at the salads and let it rest there. Alpha says that I shouldn't eat before him and that it's impolite. He doesn't like it when I'm impolite. He'll punish me if I am.

Then I grab the eggs, bacon, and bread. It'll take a while for the bread to thaw out, so I let it sit on the kitchen counter. The stove makes it's crackling noises when I turn it on. I get it at medium heat and pour some oil down. Then I grab the pan and swirl the pan around. I use both of my hands to hold the pan. My arms are like noodles.

When the pan is ready, I crack two eggs against the pan and let it sizzle. One hand goes to open a trashcan to throw the eggshells away. I crack another before I close the trashcan. Through the slightly parted windows, I can see the light shining through. That means it's around the time when Mr. Stark will wake up. My tail wiggles in agitation and my foot thumps up and down. Out of habit, my ears perk up to listen for him. He surprises me when I least expect it, and it's gotten me to stay on alert all the time.

Sometime later and the eggs have finished cooking into a crispy, scrabbled delight. Aunt May taught me how to cook eggs. Just thinking about her fills me with a disappointing dread. I remember when I first got the hang of cooking eggs, I would eat them for every meal. She would say I'm crazy. That was a fond memory that I try to forget but try not to at the same time. Those types of memories make me feel sad and scared, and I hate the feeling with a burning passion.

I reach up on my tippy-toes to grab a plate from a cabinet. Then I use the spatula to scrape some egg residue off of the pan. My nose cringes at the smell. I like eggs, but my opinion on them has changed since I first cooked them. They're high in protein and are good for you in the right doses, but I rather stick to my fruit and vegetable-based diet. They taste like heaven to me as well.

The pack of bacon in my hand makes me frown in annoyance. Bacon tastes odd to me. Ned got me to try it before, and I spit it out immediately. He says that it's just the type of bacon, but I think I'm not a fan of it. That's another memory that makes me feel sick to the stomach. After getting my mind off of the memories of my friends, I go back to cooking breakfast. I think the toast is good enough to put in the toaster. I take two slices and put them in. Then I set the timer for five minutes, and I wait.

This time the bacon smells good, so that means Mr. Stark will like it. He's a wolf alpha after all. I strain my bunny ears to hear him snoring peacefully. Maybe he'll still be asleep so I can give him breakfast in bed. Mr. Stark did it for me once, and I promised I'd do it for him. Also, I did only say that so I didn't have to suck him off the moment I woke up. He'll get irritated if I don't keep a promise.

He likes his toast with butter. I walk over to grab the butter from the fridge. I almost drop the butter container when I smell the bacon. It's burning! Oh god, it smells so bad. My noses scrunched up in disgust as I run to turn it off. Instead of turning the stove off, my hand brushed against the pan and it burned. I yelled out in pain as the stinging continued. It feels like my skin is dripping down my hand. As fast as I could, I use my other hand to turn off the stove. The sound of bacon sizzling continues.

"Ah!" I say over and over again as I grip my hand. My foot stomps and my ears twitch uncomfortably. I grit my teeth and shut my eyes. It burns so bad.

Then I heard the sound of someone running down the stairs. Their feet hit the ground so hard it could've started an earthquake. No one else is in the house, so it has to be Mr. Stark. My ears perk up when I hear the harsh stomping stop. I look up and see his eyes staring back at me with dark and concerned eyes. He's breathing hard and his tail is swishing back and forth rapidly.

"WHO HURT YOU?" he ran at me and yelled. He's using his alpha voice. I try hard not to shake and whimper, but my attempts are failing. I'm still gripping onto my wrist. The stinging is still there, but it's not as bad. My ears flop down in fear, and I don't look him in the eye.

"I-I just burned my hand on the s-stove," I tried to talk without stuttering, also a fail. He didn't seem to be convinced at started growling. His hand drifted down to lay on my belly. Then he pulled my shaking body into his chest and continued growling and snarling. He brought us to the ground to lay on our knees. With his hand on my stomach, I put a hand on his to calm him down. He seemed to be having a protective breakdown or something. I have no idea what that means for me, but he held onto me with an iron grip.

"You're hurting m-me," I told him, using my submissive voice. At the tone of my voice, he let go of my waist, but he still laid his hand on my stomach. His breathing is still ragged and I can hear him huffing and puffing. It's reminding me of the three little pigs story. You know, when the wolf blew the houses down? Alpha is a wolf too, so I'd think they'd be friends. My tail flickered as I rubbed my ears under his chin to calm him down. Mr. Stark groaned and leaned down to nip at my neck. I let out soft moans as he bites around my skin.

"I'm going to destroy this stove for hurting you," Mr. Stark growls in my ear and yanks me up. "Then I'm going to mark you all over," I whine as he grabs my shaking body in his arms. The toaster went off a while ago, and I didn't even realize. It's probably getting cold by now. Also, the eggs are possibly cold too. All of these incidents happening did take me off the thought of my dizziness and stomachache. Mr. Stark lifts me onto the kitchen counter with a grunt. My hand rests on my stomach out of instinct.

His scent changed too. It's an unsettling familiar scent. Another factor is that his movements are more erratic and territorial. Whenever he looks back at me, he calms down. I watch as his tail thumps up and down. I bring my legs up a little bit and rub my stomach. For some reason, his movements are making my slick start acting up. Bright red floods my face, and I hope he doesn't notice anything. Then I notice that he's growling and snarling again.

All of a sudden it clicked in my head. He's going into a rut. I'm scared of how this is going to play out because of my pups. Will he be gentle of the thought of my fragile body? Well, he's never been gentle in the first place, but would my pleads get to him this time? A loud clang snaps me out of my thoughts. My ears perk up to see Alpha punching and kicking the stoves. His knuckles are bleeding and some of it got on his tail.

After a few minutes of physical abuse to the stove, he stopped himself from acting obscene. Though, he's still growling and snarling. Tears are pricking on my eyelids from the harsh noises. It was blatant and powerful. It made me cower in fear. Also, it reminded me of how much power my alpha has over me, and it scares me. I don’t like it when my Alpha is upset. I've become the most submissive omega I feel like. My bunny ears flopped down, and I started to shake again. The waterfall of tears fell, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I tried to wipe all the tears away, but they kept on pouring out in doses.

Through my blurry, watery vision, I saw Mr. Stark look at me with regretful and possessive eyes. I didn't look at him, and instead, I tried to dart my attention away from his direction. My emotions were all over the place and it made me angry. I turned from wiping my tears to digging my fingers into my hair out of bitterness. Then it was immediately replaced with fear of what Mr. Stark would think of him like this. Would he be mad or disappointed? Thinking about this made my crying die down. Not many tears were falling out, and it was replaced with loud sobbing noises. Then my noises were cut down to quiet whimpers and breathy hiccups.

Mr. Stark hasn't said a word about what happened right now. Neither do I think he's moved nor breathed. It's like I'm in the room with the statue of the man who ruined my life, but I try my hardest to not dwell on that. I use the sleeve of my lolita dress to wipe the snot coming out of my nose. I sniffled again and timidly look up at Mr. Stark. His expression is easily readable. His eyes are blinded with arousal, darkness, and euphoria. He's breathing heavier and is staring lasers into my eyes.

In a flash, he rushes at me to grab my hips and bring our foreheads together. He acts as though he didn't just destroy our kitchen a few minutes ago. The blood on his knuckles has dried and is staining his clothes. Alpha makes sure to not hurt my belly. From the way he's acting, it's showing that he's fully into a rut and isn't going back. My chances of coming out of this without limping for a week are gone.

He takes my lips in a hungry kiss. Then he pushes his hips into my crotch area to push my legs apart. My legs instinctively wrap around his waist since I took that as a sign he wanted me to do that. I'm breathing unevenly as he barely gives me any time to get some air. My cheeks are tear-stained now. Mr. Stark pushes the part right above my ass into the edge of the counter. I gasp out in pain and he shoves his tongue inside. I've tried to get into the habit of kissing him back, but I can never do that. I don't want to kiss him. It feels so wrong, but he does it to me all the time. Surprisingly, I'm so inexperienced when it comes to kissing. Even though Mr. Stark's kisses me like 100 times a day. He's always the one to take control though.

His tongue tastes faintly like toothpaste. It's also very wet and warm in an uncomfortable way. Alpha is stronger than me by a milestone, so I don't try to push him away. I start to whimper and whine when my legs are spread again. To me, it's a cramping feeling when my legs are spread for a long time. Even though my bunny omega biology is by the fact one of the best flexible positions ever. I'm not that flexible, but I am decent. The thought of Alpha accidentally hurting my stomach while in rut makes me scared because I know he'd blame me for it.

Slowly, his hands reach my thighs and he touches me under the dress. The slick from earlier was dripping down the side of my thigh. It's also created a damp spot in my panties. He stopped kissing me to lift my dress up. Not before pulling my head back to nip at my lip. It hurts when he does that, but he likes seeing me in pain when he conflicts it. Then he bites my bunny ears and chuckles. I whine and shake my head for him to stop.

"So wet and ready for me, god, my bunny boy," he whispers into my bunny ears and licks up a stripe. A humiliatingly high amount of slick flooded out when he did that. My face grew crimson red and Alpha chuckled again, darkly. Then he propped me up on the table and spread my legs wider for him. I watched him stretch his head in between my legs and I covered my face with my hands.

I felt his teeth graze my thigh and use his tongue to lap at my thigh. Another wave of slick left me and I moaned. "Alpha, alpha," I chanted to myself. Mr. Stark heard that because he ran his nose into my panties. My erection was poking through the panties and I could feel his grin. It's common knowledge that Mr. Stark's cock is longer and thicker than mine. I'm still trying to get used to his size no matter how many times he fucks me or stretches me out. "Someone's eager for Alpha's knot, aren't they?" he mocked me and took my panties in his mouth.

Then he used his teeth to pull my panties down. I could feel the fuzz of his beard against my skin. It felt so arousing and I hated how I craved more. I'm surprised that Mr. Stark hasn't rammed himself into me yet. He usually does it without prep to make me feel it more. I hate it when he doesn't prep me because I cry every time. What makes it worse is that he's aroused by my crying, so I have to hold it in.

He chucks the panties somewhere with his mouth and looks back at me with hungry eyes. I whimper beneath him and cup my stomach. I'm worried he's going to unintentionally hurt me. He's done it before, and I'll never trust him to keep his word. I watch as he goes back underneath my dress. The feeling of his beard sends tingles through my body and I visibly shiver. He uses that to his advantage and rubs it along my thigh and hold. My tiny cock is already leaking with precum. I hear Mr. Stark groan and press his beard right on my hole. I moan and roll my hips. Thoughts of my alpha's knot swam through my mind for those few seconds.

"Oh, you smell so good," he let out hot breaths on my cock. "I bet you'll taste amazing too." This was all he said before bringing his tongue out to lick my slicked up hole. A loud mewl left me as I clenched around the tip of his tongue. His tongue felt so much more different than his length. Mr. Stark's tongue is his muscle going back on forth like a lollipop. My hole feels so slimy and steamy. I don't want this to continue. It's starting to get uncomfortable and weird.

"P-Please stop," I try to shake him out of his rut by putting a hand on his head. He doesn't listen to me and continues. "Please!" I try again, but he ends up going faster. Pitiful moans and screams are escaping my throat as Mr. Stark continues. He's milking my hole of slick till it's all gone. I can see his wolf ears poking out from under my dress. I pinch at them to get his attention, which I then realized is a terrible decision. I gasp when I realize what I just did. My hands' wrap around myself and tears start forming again.

Mr. Stark stops and growls. He lifts himself and glares at me with darkened eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry, please don't h-hurt m-me!" I plead, but they fall upon deaf ears. The grip on me tightens and he wraps a hand around my neck. One hand is wrapped around my throat and the other is holding my hip down with a sudden force. He holds me down while he pulls his boxers down. His bulge being prominent through them. Once I realize what's going to happen, my eyes grow wide and I try to get out of his grip. It's no use though because he slaps me across the cheek.

A fearful sob echoes around as I clutch the side of my cheek he slapped. Instead, he squeezes my throat and tells me to stop crying. His constricting grip on my throat chokes me enough to stop crying. The fear of what punishment he'll do if I continue crying haunts me.

He holds me down by my neck, and I can barely take any air in. My vision feels like blacking out, but he let's go enough for me to breathe. When I take a deep breath in, I feel his monstrous cock push in. I choke on my air and dig my nails into his arm. It feels like there's no end. His cock keeps on pushing and pushing in. My hole is clenching around his girth without me trying. Mr. Stark emits a satisfied groan and he starts panting with his tongue out. The lack of air doesn't help the uneasy feeling that I'm getting from him.

My back constantly hit the kitchen table as he thrusted his hips into me. We didn't have sex since yesterday, but it still felt tighter than usual. His movements were fast and erratic. With his hand choking my throat to hold me down in place, and his other hand to station me, I felt like I would die. More tears poured out of my eyes as I begged him to stop. My cheek stung from his slap earlier and my throat feels hoarse. From all the yelling, screaming, and crying, I'm surprised I haven't caught a sore throat.

"Oh baby, you feel so good with your little omega cunt taking me in," Mr. Stark's filthy words made me cry harder. He howled and leaned down to bite my neck. "I love how you say you don't want this, but you're so thirsty and hungry for my cock, aren't you?" he continued dirty talking me and pounding into me harder. I could barely speak with the lack of air he gave me, and I felt my energy getting lower. He wanted me to respond to him, so he slapped me again and gripping my neck hard. I choked out a response as best as I could.

"Yes! I love alpha's cock, I'm wet for it every day and I'm only useful for you to fill me up with!" I shouted through tears. There was an absurd amount of suffering and humiliation coursing through me. It could just be my hormones from my pregnancy, but I can't tell anymore. I let out fake needy whimpers and moans to try and convince him. I felt so stuffed with im inside of me. The plugs he made me wear were never compared to his size.

It took forever for Mr. Stark to stuff himself fully inside of me. My thighs were shaking and I let out a shaky breath as he sighed in relaxation. Then the hand on my neck relaxed a little and I took gulps of air in. He had a sinful grin on his face and his eyes glowed of power. I shivered under his gaze and looked up at him in fear. My bunny tail flicked in agitation and my ears flopped a little. Mr. Stark's assault of my hole stopped to stare at me. I didn't care anymore about what he did at this moment, I just prayed for it to be over. I'll have to be careful now because if one mishap triggers him like this, I don't know what else to expect. He gripped my neck tightly and I held onto his arm. I sniffled and felt my ears fall.

He groaned and rolled his hips inside of me. "God, I wish I could take a picture of your face," Mr. Stark littered my neck with hickeys. Each one started passionate and full of love, then it turned into him biting my neck furiously. He licked my claim bite and I shivered. It still felt very sensitive. "One day, the whole world will know that you're mine, and they'll know what a little cum slut you are for me." He let go of my neck and dug his nails into my legs. "This hole of yours is made for taking knots."

I watched his movements get faster and faster. His thrusts hit my prostate every time and I choked each time he hit it. Alpha's cock felt so good and welcoming. It felt like a nostalgic pleasure that I never knew existed in my memories. It's sickening to know that I'm close to cumming so hard. I could tell that he's getting close to his knot. Then it'll be a while of us sitting together for it to go down. Alpha's knot is what scares me the most. Every time he pulls out, a load of cum gushes down my thighs. He grins all the time and smacks my ass. Then he massages my cotton ball tail and bends me over to go again. We don't stop until a few hours later. I'm always dehydrated and close to passing out.

Then I feel the base of his knot start forming. All that's forming out of his mouth is snarls and growls. He's panting like a crazy person, and he's covered in sweat right up against my body. The dress I'm wearing is making me feel like a sauna. I'm so hot and wet. The kitchen counter is probably basking in a puddle of sweat, tears, and soon enough, cum.

A loud, sad whine escapes my throat as he thrusts one more time in me before locking himself in me. Now comes his knot expanding inside of me. It never gets easier as it goes on. I'm propping myself on my elbows as I feel my stomach expand. It hurts so much. I'm already feeling fuller than usual with my growing belly bump. I know that I'm made to take more than usual, but I hate the feeling when it comes from the man that kidnapped me. Also, the only reason he has me captive here is that he only wants to use me for his business purposes. The sex isn't even full of love I feel like. Maybe that's better.

Load after a load of hot cum fills me up and I whimper pitifully. Mr. Stark seems to have had his fun with me. I let my head fall back in shame. It feels so weird still whenever he fills me up with his seed. I can tell that my suffering pleases him a lot because I hear him groan and shoot another wave. Now, my stomach looks like a baby bump. I sit up as best as I could on his length. He seems to have gotten his rut out on me. I think he's back to himself, only a little less aggressive.

"You did so well, baby boy," he brought our foreheads together and locked our lips together. He wrapped his hands around my ears and squeezed them. I let out a surprised gasp and he bites my lip. His teeth are sharp, but he doesn't bite hard enough to start blood. "Nothing will ever hurt you while you're here with me." That was a lie. I rolled my eyes in my thoughts. Both of our hands went to cup my stomach. Alpha poked it and I whined. It felt too sensitive.

We were moved to the sofa a few minutes later. Breakfast was long forgotten, but I'm getting hungry. I can't eat anything when my stomach is full of seed. The only type of seed I like is sunflower seeds. They're the salty goodness of the world that satisfies my needs. Mr. Stark had his legs spread and I rested in his lap as a cock warmer. Even though I'm still stuck on his knot, he calls me his bunny cumdump. The name sticks because he uses it all the time.

Both of us watch whatever is on the news. A lot of it is about the allegations against alphas and omegas. How there should be more laws on what happens to omegas, and that bunnies should be protected more. Then a bystander pointed out an example of the missing bunny boy that disappeared in the night. My eyes grew wide as I realized that was me. People were talking about me. After the person talked about what happened to me, other people starting rioting and joining it. Some looked like betas and omegas. There weren't many alphas, but who's surprised?

When Mr. Stark caught onto what was going on, he reached over to grab the remote. My tail twitched as I felt myself rise on his knot a little. He turned off the tv before I could protest for him to not. I looked down at my legs and balled my hands into fists. All those people were rioting over the bunny omega situation because of me. Did MJ, Ned, or Aunt May have something to do with this? Was it their idea, or did someone else catch onto the case? Once again, my thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Stark. He wrapped his arms carefully around my waist. Of course, he doesn't want to harm my belly.

"Don't pay attention to what's happening on the news, I'm always going to care for you," he pressed kisses on the back of my bunny ears. "Those people don't care about you, they're just going along with what the media depict." he tries to soothe the words into my ears. It's true. Many of those betas, omegas, and alphas don't care. People will come after them if they don't support a favorable opinion on the table. A single tear drips down my face as I look at myself in the mirror of the black tv. In it, Mr. Stark is kissing along my neck, truly unaware of my expressions. Then my face is full of disappointment, sadness, and submission.

~~~

The next several months are probably one of the worse times I've ever had. My emotions and actions have been all over the place. Each day I wake up in morning sickness and pain. Having Mr. Stark around me in bed is uncomfortable and annoying. He seems to get how I'm feeling, so he sleeps on the couch most of the time. Then he bought different kinds of food for me to eat. Being pregnant gives you weird food cravings. It's cute how the pups in my stomach agree.

We also went to a personal doctor that Mr. Stark paid and held hostage to keep his mouth shut. His name is Mr. Dell. Mr. Dell took an x-ray of my pups. They're all growing surprisingly well. There is a total of four pups. One of them is a bunny and the other three are wolves. Which means one omega and three alphas. Mr. Stark looked very pleased with the results and rewarded me for having such incredible pups. That night I was full of fruit cake and I was happy for once in a while.

My baby bump grew out. It makes me look a little larger, fatter than usual, but that's because I'm too young to be having kids. Though, my fat belly seemed to be a big turn-on for my alpha. He said that it's so sexy to see me standing in the hallway full of his pups. Then watching me waddle and stagger across the room. That shows how full I've been because of him. I don't see the appeal of my pup-filled belly, but it's better than knowing he's turned on by my suffering. Also, leaning against the doorway with a hand on my stomach makes him fall head over heels.

I remember when they first started kicking. I was reading a book when a jab happened in my stomach. I let out a loud groan and put a hand to my stomach. Almost instantly, Alpha perked his ears at my discomfort. He was reading emails on his phone, but dropped that and ran towards me. Mr. Stark had asked what was wrong, and I told him that something poked my gut from the inside. He poked my stomach, and I felt another kick. Then he brought his hand and felt the kick. A proud smile formed on his face and I gazed at it like it was the best work of art ever. We called Mr. Dell about it and he told us that was good news.

Right now I am nine months deep into my pregnancy. Alpha had gotten me bigger dresses to wear with my baby bump. Then we bought all these cribs and clothes. I watched him build everything and saw him working to make more rooms for future children. He refused for me to work and told me to rest. Also, it is something I'm thankful for because I've been tired as hell lately. I've been needy to be around my alpha. His scent has been calming down my baby jitter vibes. He still makes me suck his cock though. I've gotten used to taking his length. It only took a few months for my mouth to get adjusted to being stretched.

I'm sitting on the couch next to my alpha. We're just snuggling up to each other. Alpha is rubbing my stomach because it's been hurting today recently. The doctor said that it's normal to get stomach pains, so he's trying to make me feel better. I've nuzzled my face into his neck. My bunny ears brushed against his facial hair. I sighed in relief at his calming scent. What can I say, I've gotten used to it.

Over these past several months, I've grown comfortable around Mr. Stark. He hasn't been rough, abusive, or enraged. During our time together, he's been caring, thoughtful, and loving. He's treated me to wonderful fruitful meals and took me on walks around the neighborhood. Even though he had to keep me close to him, made me wear sunglasses, hid both of my animal features in undergarments, and didn't let me make eye contact. It was a reliving experiencing to go outside for once in months. It kind of sucks when I ask him if I could go back home. He'll get defensive and get a little steamy, but I can tell he's trying to keep it in.

Part of me doesn't want to go back home because of what I've seen on the news about me. What would happen? Would I get pestered and surrounded every day, or would everyone go back to their normal lives? Would the laws change? Would my friends and family see me differently? Those thoughts scare me away from the front door. It's not so bad living with Mr. Stark. Other than a few bugs, we've become a healthy couple. If you can ever call it that.

Alpha has told me how much he loves me. Then one night I finally got the courage to say I loved him back, genuinely. He treated me to a furious night of love-making. Of course, he made sure to not be super rough because of my condition. I tried to keep up, but he went so fast. Each time I thought his knot would start to go down, it went back up when I did something. Whether it be making movements on how uncomfortable I was, my curls spread all over the pillow, or how I threw my arms back. I know that my alpha doesn't regret what he's done. I don't think I regret it either. I'm still a little unsure.

Back to what we're doing at the moment. I bring my head back to look down at my belly. These are my children, and I'll protect them with all my heart. They may be pups that I never wanted in the beginning, but I love them now that my alpha has turned me around. I let out a sigh and cup Mr. Stark's hand. Our eyes meet and he gives me a peck on the lips. A quiet moan emits from my mouth and Mr. Stark gets a grin on his face. I shake my head in a _'no'_ and he rolls his eyes.

I get up with a groan to get some water from the kitchen. I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull. He watches every movement of mine all the time. It's bothersome at times, but that's just him being a protective alpha.

Then I feel something splash onto the floor and trickle down my thighs. Mr. Stark hears it too, and I halt in my tracks. I think my water just broke. My hand lays on my stomach as I whimper and turn around. His ears are perked up while mine has flopped down. He rushes over to me and calls the private doctor reserved for us. Alpha wraps his arms around me to the door while using his shoulder to support his phone. I'm breathing heavily as the realization kicks in of what's happening. 

All of it is a blur as I feel like passing out. The pups are straining against my stomach, and it kicks like the devil. I grit through my teeth and grip onto my belly. "It h-hurts, Alpha!" I feel tears start forming. "I know, I know, it'll feel better soon," he reassured me. I'd believe his words if I didn't feel another soaring pain shoot through me. Alpha slams on the pedal, and we're on our way to the hospital at his agency. 

"Just try not to think on the pain, okay?" he reached over to grab my hand while using his other hand to hold onto the steering wheel. Through watery eyes, I found his hand and held onto it for dear life. I smelled his wrist and he rubbed his scent on it. The smell of him made me calm down and take my mind off of the convulsing pain. This is going to be a long rest of the day. 

Everything happens so fast. I might've passed out during certain parts, or it was so much pain that it seemed like it. First, I was being taken into a room with the windows partially closed. They put me in a hospital gown. Many doctors were around me. In the corner, Mr. Stark watched me intently. I cried out for him the entire time. Some nurses had to push him back. I stopped when I saw them seating him back down. Instead, I screamed in pain. 

Next, I pushed. They told me to keep on pushing. Words of encouragement went through one ear and out the other. The contractions were the worst. It felt like they couldn't get worse, but I tried my best to power through it. Then I felt a sigh of relief when something slipped out. Nurses rushed to grab the pup and rushed out of the room. I saw a glimpse of it before panic rushed over me. Where did they just take my pup? Mr. Stark then told me they were going to run tests and make sure it's healthy. Before I could calm down, another contraction happened. Only three more to go.

~~~

Time passed and I woke up with Mr. Stark next to me. I never knew how exhausting giving birth would be. His eyes were dark with bags under them. I whimpered and leaned my head toward him. I'm feeling tired and weak as hell. Alpha cupped my cheek and kissed me on the forehead. Both of us sighed in content. "You did so well, and I'm pleased with how you powered through it to deliver our pups into the world," Mr. Stark cooed softly into my bunny ears. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I cried out in happiness. 

He reached into a doctor's crib to pull out one of our pups. The pup was marked as an alpha boy wolf. He had my eyes and hair. I held onto him, and Mr. Stark grabbed another one. "This one I wanted to name Morgan," he pulled out an alpha wolf girl. Her eyes glowed of mischief and adventure. The moment I laid my eyes on these two pups, I fell in love with them. They are a miracle. "I like that name," I booped her nose and sat up in bed.

"The other two pups are going through the rest of the tests," Mr. Stark put Morgan back in her crib. After a little bit of thought, I'm thinking of naming this little boy Ben. Who's named after my Uncle Ben. Alpha seemed hesitant at first, but sighed happily and put him back in his crib. Now we have Ben and Morgan. More tears fell, and I smiled proudly. It was obvious that Mr. Stark was about to cry too, but he kept it in. 

Later on, a doctor came in to tell us when I'd be out of the hospital and back on my feet. I gained twenty pounds, but I'd take care of it by eating and walking the neighborhood. Then he told us that my body will be ready to have sex in about two weeks. Mr. Stark took that note down on his phone. A nurse came in to give us our other pups. They were another alpha wolf boy and an omega bunny girl. She'd have to be shielded from the world like me. It would be best for her. I'm sure Mr. Stark would have security over her during school.

We agreed to name them Elisa and Ryder. They were all healthy pups. They'd leave the hospital with me. Alpha informed me that he would live in the hospital for a week. You know, for the time being. Being around my pups filled me with joy. The feelings were mutual for Mr. Stark too. 

One week went by in a flash. I wanted to keep an eye on our pups, so I rode in the back with them. Both of us were excited to leave the hospital for home. The food might be stale, but we'll go out shopping. Morgan wagged her tail the entire ride and tried to break free of the baby seat. Elisa tried to copy her movements and did the same thing. Ben and Ryder played games with their animal ears. It was exhausting to get them all together, but fun nonetheless. A snort was heard from the front seat and I puffed my cheeks out. "Don't laugh!" I rolled my eyes to him. Then we started laughing. 

When we got home, Mr. Stark helped me take the pups inside. We took them upstairs into the pup room where we kept their cribs we bought. Morgan clapped her hands at me when I looked down at her. I leaned down and she grabbed my bunny ears. She held onto them tightly and giggled. I smiled wide and pulled away. Everyone fell asleep in a little bit. Alpha was waiting downstairs in the kitchen. He's making a salad for me and some pup food. I hugged him from behind. Then I offered to help with my salad. 

That night we fed our pups and gave them milk. It was a recipe that we found online. They were satisfied and fell asleep easily again. Mr. Stark and I fell asleep soundly. Being an omega mother to these kids would be a journey, and I'm sure my alpha feels the same.

Another week passed and the pups were growing up well. They played well together with the blocks and cubes. We had a baby monitor in the room and monitored it at all times. Ben was the best at the shape puzzles. Morgan didn't play but instead chewed on everything. Elisa played with the buttons on her toys and used the dolls in her dollhouse. Ryder chewed on the stuffed animals. Sometimes they played the same thing together. It was cute to watch.

Then tonight was a night to remember. Everyone was asleep, or so I thought. Mr. Stark came in late at night and had a smug look on his face. I'd lost ten pounds from eating healthy and walking around the neighborhood every day. I was wearing tight leggings and a crop top. We decided on wearing usual clothing since we were raising kids, but sometimes I surprised him with a dress. 

I knew exactly what he wanted. We stripped our clothes and met each other in a deep, lewd kiss. His erection was prominent in his boxers. I was horny for him as well. Living without sex for two weeks was one of the hardest things I've ever done. The same thing goes for my alpha. We've gotten so used to staying knotted together every day. 

"I've missed having you inside me," I broke the kiss to say that. "I missed you being around my knot, baby boy," Mr. Stark moved to leave hickeys on my neck. I whimpered and pat his back. I'm too impatient for this, I want to be around his knot now. He got the message and moved to lay on his back. I got the signal and got on top of him. This is going to be a long ride. 

~~~

His knot made me feel so full as always. My thighs were shaking from the build-up. Both of us were sweating like monsters. After a few rounds, I got tired, so he took over. It's probably 3:00 AM at this time. The balcony curtain is open a little bit, showing us the bright half-moon. Mr. Stark lovingly bit my bunny ears and curled into me. His pubic hair brushed against above my ass. I wiggled my hips, trying to act innocent and tried to get him up. Another load went by and we both groaned. My belly is growing full again. 

"I love you, you know that, right?" Mr. Stark moved us so we were both laying on our knees. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed along my neck. "I love everything about you, and I'm going to try to be here for you and the pups." Those simple words made the world to me. A few tears spilled down my cheeks, and he kissed them away. "I'd find you if you tried to escape though, and I'd remind you whose still the boss." He grumbled darkly. I moaned and rocked my hips back. His knot brushed against my prostate. 

"What would you do to remind me?" I tested the waters. Mr. Stark chuckled and it faded away.

"I'd pin you down to the bed and fuck you till you're screaming for me to stop," he thrusted his hips up. I let out a gasp and flicked my tail. "Then I'd leave my cum in you for days, just for fun." His words turned me on so much, but I'm too exhausted to go for another round. So I gave him a loving kiss. He jerked his wolf ears to the side and smiled. 

"I'm leaving then if you'd do that to me," I teased. He trailed his hands on my waist and brought us back down on the bed. Alpha's chest pressed against my back, and his muscular arms hugging my petite body. We watched the moonlight and listened to the sounds of the crickets. Then we slowly fell asleep to them. 

"I love you," I whispered. Mr. Stark grumbled and rested his chin on my head. 

At that moment, I thought of Aunt May, Ned, and MJ. How would they react if they knew I had kids. Especially Aunt May. Would she be happy that her nephew has kids and is living a somewhat good life? Then would Ned and MJ babysit them when I'd be busy? It was a nice thought to think of but was crushed when I remembered I'd never see them again. A sad chuckle echoed through my mind. MJ would try to teach the kids bad words and Ned would teach them science stuff. Then Aunt May would love them as much as me. 

I sighed and shook them out of my mind. I'm not on a different path. I've been on one for a while, but tomorrow is the first day of a new life. This time, I'm going to make sure it counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
